Crisis in London
by hardrocker21
Summary: Doctor Blowhole has returned and he has reappeared in London. But he's not the only concern. Dave's sister has been kidnapped and with Dave nowhere to be found, the penguins must rescue her as well putting a stop to Blowhole's plans and they must do it all before Blowhole engages his new plan.
1. Chapter 1

**New story everyone and I hope it's one you all enjoy. This will be the only post before I leave for vacation. When I am back, I'll get to work on the next chapter. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Marlene was lying asleep in her cave with a rare late winter thunderstorm blowing through. It was cold, so Marlene covered herself with a blanket and the crashes of thunder didn't bother her because the sound of her snores echoing around canceled out enough of the sound of thunder to not disturb her. In the middle of the night however, one loud boom of thunder was enough for her startle her awake. As she sat up and looked around in the darkness, she mentally slapped herself and lied back down to shake off the sudden scare.

But a moment later she was startled awake from something else.

After she turned over to go back to sleep, she felt something touch her back. Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt it. She jumped up out of bed based on her instincts and tried to figure out what it was that touched her. It definitely felt like a small paw so it wasn't the penguins and it was too small to be either Julien or Maurice. But as she turned on the lamp to get a look, she saw someone she never expected to see.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Marlene asked.

Sure enough, little Danny was standing there in front of Marlene. His fur was soaked with the rain water and likely with water from her pool. A frightened look was plastered on his face. He stood there dripping on the cave floor and shivering from the cold. He tried to talk, but was too cold to do so. Marlene walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a towel. She went back to Danny and wrapped him up in the towel and started drying him off. She held him close to try to warm him up.

"So Danny please answer me. What are you doing here? And where's your mother?" Marlene asked again.

But Danny was still shivering too hard to answer so Marlene shrugged and said, "I'll take you over to the penguins and see if that will help."

She walked over to the entrance of the otter cave, but it was raining too hard to go out. She looked over to the sewer grate and went on over to it.

"Well we're going to have to go through the sewer. Sorry Danny, but this is going to smell bad," Marlene said as she set him down.

She lift up the grate, picked up Danny, and jumped down into the sewer.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins were all asleep in their bunks trying to sleep through the stormy night. The storm frightened Private who was shivering from fright in his bunk. The rest however were sound asleep ignoring the sounds of the storm. Except for Skipper who loved the sound of storms and encouraged his men to share his love. Always told them that it helps toughen yourself for harsh weather.

All of them were still snoozing soundly, when the door inside their HQ suddenly flew open. All four of them were wide awake from the noise of the door suddenly crashing open and the sound of someone walking inside. Skipper was the first to realize who it was that had walked inside.

"Marlene? What are you doing in here?" Skipper said and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's two in the morning," Skipper added.

Marlene set the bundle she was carrying down and said, "Sorry guys, but you know I wouldn't come rushing over here unless it was something important."

Kowalski nodded and said, "Fair enough. So what is the emergency Marlene?"

Marlene picked the bundle back up and unwrapped it to show them that she was carrying Danny.

Skipper saw this and said, "Is that Dave's nephew? What's he doing here?"

Marlene shook her head and said, "I don't know, but he needs to be warmed up. I woke up to see in my cave shivering."

Skipper nodded and said, "Okay. Kowalski you turn up the heat. Private you make some hot chocolate for the little guy. Rico... Rico?"

They all looked at where Rico stood and he was asleep once more.

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "I swear when that soldier works incredibly hard, you can only wake him up by promising him explosions."

Rico suddenly woke up and said, "Ka-boom?"

Skipper shook his head and said, "No Rico. No ka-boom."

Rico groaned and went back to sleep standing up.

Skipper rolled his eyes once more and said, "You boys have your orders now get to it."

Kowalski and Private saluted Skipper and did as they were ordered. As they did that, Skipper offered to take Danny for a minute and try to help dry him off. By now, most of the water was off of him and he wasn't shivering as much. Now he wasn't squinting his eyes as hard as he originally was.

Skipper smiled and said, "Welcome back little soldier. How are you feeling?"

Danny tried to talk, but was still too cold to do so.

Skipper said to him, "Still not warm enough? Don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough."

**(A few minutes later)**

Danny was sitting at the penguins table drinking the hot chocolate that Private made and wasn't shivering anymore at all. The towel was now draped over his shoulders, but the frightened look was still present on his face.

"Feeling better now little guy?" Skipper asked.

Danny took another drink and finished the hot chocolate and said, "I am now."

Marlene sighed a breath of relief and asked, "Okay so one more time Danny. What are you doing here and where's your mother?"

Danny squinted once more and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I don't know where my mom is. She was taken away," Danny said as the tears slid down his face.

Skipper lit up and said, "Who took her? The zoo keepers in St. Louis?"

Danny shook his head and said, "No. Not them. They're too nice to do that."

Kowalski grabbed Danny by the shoulders and asked, "Did you see who took her?"

Danny shrugged and said, "I think I did. There were a lot of them. I don't know how many. They were small and bug like. It was two nights ago and we were in the inner facility of the zoo, where we're kept during the winter. It was almost time to go to sleep, but I snuck out to see my friend Jamie. He and his mom are kept in the inner facility as well during winter. But they were already asleep so I went back. As I went over, the workers turned out the lights and I had to make my way back in the dark. As I got there, I could see that mom was awake. Probably waiting on me to punish me for sneaking out. Instead she was being attacked by something and they pulled her out of the cage. Last I saw was her and them disappearing in a flash of light. I managed to sneak aboard a bus outside the zoo that was going to the airport and got to a plane that was going here. Then I snuck onto another bus and came here."

Now more tears began to fall from Danny's eyes and then he began to sob uncontrollably.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Stow those tears soldier. We're going to help find her. But you need to stow those tears. If you wish to help, you need to remain focused. Can you describe to us what her attackers looked like?"

Danny stopped and wiped the tears away before he answered.

"It was too dark to see them, but they looked more like big bugs. With antennas and pincers. And they were scuttling too," Danny answered as best he could.

Private thought for a moment and said, "It sounds like lobstas Skippa."

Skipper took a moment himself to ponder this, but then a realization came to him.

Kidnapping and lobsters? It can only be-," Skipper said but was interupted by the TV in the room suddenly coming on.

"Hello peng-u-ins," came the nasaly voice that Skipper hated.

Skipper turned to the TV and glared at the dolphin on screen.

"Doctor Blowhole," Skipper said with venom in his voice.

Blowhole smiled and said, "The one and only."

Skipper sent Blowhole a death glare and said, "It's been over a year you waste of life. If I ever find you I will-"

Blowhole laughed and said, "Oh please Skipper. I'm wanted by everyone. MI6, the CIA, Interpol, FBI, the mob, and organizations that not even YOU are even allowed to know about. And you know how your securtiy clearence is."

Skipper didn't let his glare down and said, "Even then it's not just because of your crimes. It's because of how elusive you are and the threat you pose. We foiled your last plot and we'll foil your next. Now what did you do to this young pups mother?"

Blowhole looked at the otter pup that Skipper was pointing to and said, "Oh you mean Samantha? She's fine for now. But I needed one of my original subjects for my new experiment. And because you and that turned soldier released them all, I had to go with the only one I actually have a grudge against. But since Dave is no longer there and I can't track him, I decided to settle on his sister instead. It's a shame that the boy wasn't with her. Guinea pigs are so hard to come across."

Private gasped and Skipper said, "You sick monster."

Blowhole laughed once more and said, "Thank you for the compliment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done. And since I know Kowalski is tracking me, I'll see you peng-u-ins soon."

The TV then shut off and Kowalski looked up from his homemade tracking device.

"Any luck Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "Plently of luck Skipper. According my readings, Blowhole is staioned in... London, England."

Private gasped and said, "England? We're going to England? Oh joy. I should see me mum and me Uncle Nigel."

Skipper slapped Priavte and said, "We're not going as tourists Private. We have an important mission to run. We're just going to go in, rescue Sam, take down Blowhole, and leave."

Private sighed and said, "Right. Sorry Skippa."

Skipper nodded and said, "But first we have to find Dave. Kowalski you did remember to place the tracker on Dave right?"

Kowalski nodded and went back to his tracking device and put in the new code. Almost instantly, the device started pinging.

"Huh? Skipper according to this, Dave is still in the zoo. In the kangaroo habitat actually," Kowalski said.

Skipper gave Kowalski a confused look and said, "Really? Well boys let's get over there and see what's what. Rico, you may get a chance for the ka-booms after all."

Rico woke up, smiled and said, "Yeah! Ka-boom ka-boom."

**(Later at the kangaroo habitat)**

Private poked his head up over the wall and looked to see that Joey was still asleep. The storm was long past now, but it was still really muddy in the kangaroo pen.

"Well Private, how's it look?" Skipper asked.

Private looked back down at Skipper and said, "Joey's still asleep Skippa."

Skipper nodded and said, "Good. Rico you get on top of the wall and cover Private if this goes south."

Private frowned and said, "I still don't see why I have to be the one to rush in grab it."

Skipper faceflippered and said, "Because Private I told you before. You're gullible and expendable. So basically you're our go to man."

Private gulped and said, "Gee, thanks Skippa."

Both Rico and Private climbed to the top of the wall and looked over to see Joey turning over in his sleep.

Kowalski looked up at Private and said, "My tracker says that Dave should be in a hole in the middle of the tree in the habitat. Good luck Private."

Private saluted the others and jumped down into the kangaroo habitat. He crept silently towards the tall tree with the mud squishing beneath his feet, being careful as to not not make any big noises that could possible wake Joey. Private would rather not have to face Joey in the middle of the night. Daytime was bad enough, but at least during then he wasn't so cranky from being woken up. When Joey is cranky, he's at his worst and it's best to be avoided.

As Private reached the big tree, he looked up to see how tall it was he gulped once more.

"I really hope Dave is up there. I don't want this to be for nothing," Private said and then wrapped his flippers around the trunk of the tree.

Slowly, but carefully Private climbed up the tree by bringing his feet even with his flippers and then shot himself up to cling to a higher point of the tree. He did this until he got the first branch of the tree. He climbed onto the tree branch and then jumped to the next branch and then to the next. He was now just a few feet below the hole where the tracer signal was coming from. Private then repeated what he was doing earlier and made his way to the hole. He looked insdie and found a plastic bag with a wad of paper inside. Priavte climbed into the hole and picked up the bag.

"Aww Dave why did you do this?" Private asked to no one in particular.

He went back outside, but unfortunatly he forgot he was a few feet above the nearest branch and fell onto the branch and then down to the ground.

"Ow," Private groaned as he sat back up.

He looked up to see that Joey was still asleep and hadn't even stirred.

Private sighed in relief and said, "Boy Joey's a heavy sleeper."

Suddenly Joey's eyes shot open and he said, "What the? Hey, who's in Joey's home?"

Private froze and he looked up to see Joey getting up off of his back. Private began to panic and began trying to stand up, but he kept slipping and falling back down on his face.

"Oh, of all the times for me to become Slippy," Private groaned.

Just then he could hear the sound of Joey bouncing towards him and Private tried once more to get back up. Instead he fell over once more. He looked back to see Joey getting closer and closer

Joey started laughing and said, "Oh you're going to get it now mate! For waking me up!"

Private squinted his eyes and waited for Joey to just get it over with. Joey was just a couple of feet away when all of a sudden, he slipped and started sliding towards Private. Private looked up and he suddenly lifted off the ground as Joey slammed into him and Private landed on Joey's belly.

"Eh! Get off of Joey. Joey's not a sled," Joey said angrily.

Private groaned and said, "Sorry Joey. But this was important."

Private jumped from Joey's belly and onto the the top of the habitat wall. He looked back down to see that Joey had slammed into the wall and was grasping his head in pain. Private felt pity for Joey and waddled back over to Rico.

"Sorry Rico. No explosives," Private said.

Rico groaned and the two climbed back down to the rest of the group.

"Well, what did you find Private?" Skipper asked.

Private held up the plastic bag with the paper in it. Skipper opened the bag and took the paper out. He opened up and out fell the tracer that they had planted on Dave. Kowalski took the paper and it read 'NICE TRY KOWALSKI' in black marker and it was in Dave's handwriting.

Skipper growled and said, "That crafty devil."

Private groaned and rubbed his aching joints and groaned once more from the whole climbing the tree thing being for nothing.

"So what are we supposed to do now Skippa? Sam's in trouble and Dave can't be found," Private asked worriedly.

Skipper sighed again and said, "Well guess we're going to have to do it ourselves. It's not going to be a problem. We did it before Dave and we can do it now. Back to the HQ men. We're going to London."

**(Meanwhile with Blowhole)**

Blowhole rolled his segway towards the cage that housed Sam as she woke up and looked towards the dolphin.

"What are you doing here? Come to gloat some more?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Blowhole frowned and said, "You dare mock me little woman? You keep talking to me like that and you'll see what it means to be my enemy."

Sam chuckled and said, "A big man threatening a defensless woman. Been there, done that. You can't threaten me with anything that men haven't done already. Wake up and get a dose of reality buddy."

Blowhole gritted his teeth and said, "We'll see about that. The rescue party is on the way and I think we'll be giving them a warm welcome. In the meantime I can still have my fun with you. Your mother was a ton of fun and I bet you'll be even better. Tomorrow we'll begin with our experiment."

Blowhole chuckled and began rolling away leaving Sam behind. Sam merely smiled as she sat there.

"Jokes on you buddy. You may see me as defensless, but I am no damsel in distress. You just wait and see," Sam said with a smile on her face.

**Wow! That's my longest chapter yet. Over three thousand words. As I said, I'll continue once I return home from vacation and yes there will be plenty more chapters to come.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm home from vacation and yes we all had a good time. But now I'm home and it's time to get back to work. So let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Penguin HQ)**

Marlene and Danny were still in the penguin HQ waiting on Skipper and the rest when the penguins returned.

"So did you guys find anything?" Marlene asked with Danny looking up in hope.

Skipper shook his head and said, "No we didn't. Dave found the tracker and hid it in a tree in Joey's habitat. It appears he's smarter than we thought. You know, for a human."

Danny glared up at Skipper and said, "Hey!"

Skipper merely smiled and patted Danny on the top of the head.

"Don't worry little soldier. We'll go to London ourselves and find your mother. I promise," Skipper said to Danny.

Danny looked back up to Skipper and said, "I'm going too."

Marlene pulled Danny back and said, "No you're not. You're staying here with me. I'm not going to let you put your own life in danger. These guys can handle it."

Danny brushed Marlene away and said, "Lay off Miss Marlene. You're not my mom."

Marlene's eyes turned into a glare and brought herself down to Danny's level.

"No I'm not. But I promised her and your uncle that if anything ever happened to them, I'd be there to look after you. And now neither of them are here to do that. I made a promise and I'm keeping it. You stay here. Got it?" Marlene scolded.

Danny crossed his arms and said, "Fine. Just please bring my mom back."

Skipper nodded and said, "Will do. I'm not letting a child go on without his mother."

Danny ran from Marlene and over to Skipper and wrapped his little otter arms around Skipper.

"Thank you Mr. Skipper," Danny said burying his face into Skipper's feathers and began to shed silent tears.

Skipper returned the embrace mainly for his own personal past, but that's another story. He pulled away from Danny and turned back to his men.

"Let's get our gear together boys. Kowalski you get on the computer and find out when the next flight to London is. The sooner we get this done, the better," Skipper instructed his men.

Kowalski nodded and went to his lab to start working. Rico and Private when to their storage area to grab some gear and supplies. Danny went over to Kowalski to bug him for a while. While they were doing that, Skipper turned to see an approved look on Marlene's face.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Good with kids aren't you Skipper?" Marlene teased.

Skipper sweat dropped and said, "What the? He's lost his mother Marlene. I had to comfort him. Do you know how hard that is for a child?"

Marlene shrugged and said, "The point is Skipper is that you've never shown this kind of sympathy to anyone. At least not around me that is. You really want to help that boy don't you?"

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative Marlene. You made a promise so I'm going to make a promise. I promise to make sure that that boy is reunited with is mother."

Skipper turned away to start gathering his gear, but under his breath he says, "It's been too long since I've seen mine."

**(Later)**

The penguins had their car out of the garage and in front of the HQ. The guys had pulled out a ton of stuff to take with them on their mission all piled up in front of their HQ. Way more than they could ever fit in their car.

Marlene stared at the pile of equipment and let out a whistle. It contained a couple of laptops, translators, listening devices, x-ray glasses, bluetooth earpieces, tins of fish, bottles of water, a few thermos' filled with coffee, and a few other various items.

"That's a lot of stuff you guys. How are you going to get it into your tiny little car?" Marlene asked.

Kowalski walked over to the pile with a little shining cube in his flipper.

"Easy solution Marlene," Kowaslki said and set the cube at the bottom of the huge pile.

In a quick, bright flash; the pile disappeared with some smoke coming off the cube. Kowalski picked up the cube and smiled in triumph.

"HAHA! Another success. You can call me the new Edison," Kowalski said arrogantly.

Skipper sigh in irritation and said, "Edison had a lot of successes Kowalski. How many have YOU had?"

Kowalski thought a moment in his head and said, "Well... that's not important. What is that I'm getting better at my inventions."

A small explosion from the direction of Kowalski's lab and his face fell.

"What was that?" asked both Skipper and Danny at the same time.

Kowalski sweat dropped and looked at the zoo clock. The time was a quarter to six.

"Uhh... Skipper we should get going. The flight leaves at seven. We don't want to be late now do we?" Kowalski said trying to save face.

Skipper looked at the clock and nodded.

"You're right Kowalski. We'll deal with this AFTER we get back," Skipper said to his Lieutenant.

Kowalski nodded and he and Rico and Private all climbed into the car with Skipper walking to the driver's seat. Marlene walked over and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"For good luck," Marlene said with a smile.

Skipper nodded and embraced her back.

"If we don't make it back, let the zoo know what happened. If we don't come back and Dave ever returns... kick his butt for me. Because I will if he returns and I'm still here," Skipper whispered into Marlene's ear.

Marlene nodded and whispered, "Will do."

Skipper climbed into the drivers seat and nodded to his men. They all pulled out sunglasses and put them on.

"You ready boys? We're on a mission from God," Skipper said as he started the car.

Private looked at Skipper and said, "What was that Skippa?"

Skipper looked at Private and said, "Nothing Private. Just the writer adding in another quick gimmick."

"Oh.. that makes sense I guess," Private said.

Skipper nodded and put the vehicle in drive.

"Let's roll," Skipper said and he put peddle to the metal and their little pink car sped out of the zoo.

Both Danny and Marlene watched as the car drove out and out of sight.

Danny looked up at Marlene and asked, "Miss Marlene? Why are they driving a girls car?"

Marlene let out a little chuckle and jostled the fur on Danny's head.

"You know what Danny? It's funny, I ask myself the same thing," Marlene said.

**I think that's a good place to stop for now. Even though I promise longer chapters, I'll still have short ones here and there. **

**Also I put a movie reference in this chapter. Did anyone see it? If you did, tell me in the comments.**

**In the meantime, read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to congratulate skipperextreme for getting the answer right. And second is that work is about to start again now that winter is ending. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Airport)**

Workers are seen doing various things be it fueling the planes or loading baggage onto the planes. Unseen by many though, was a small pink car, with four penguins in it, driving up one of the conveyor belts and into one of the Boeing's that was still waiting for the okay to taxi to the runway. A few minutes after, the last of the baggage was placed into the plane and slammed the door shut as the plane readied to taxi.

Inside the plane, the four penguins left their car and sat amongst the baggage. The plane shuddered as it pulled away from the terminal and onto the tarmac.

"Well boys we're on our way. So let's find a way to pass the time. It's gonna be a long flight," Skipper said as he sat on a random suitcase.

Private's stomach growled and he said, "Well we haven't had breakfast yet. Maybe we could have some of the fish we stocked up?"

"Wait until we're in the air Private," Kowalski said.

"Why?" asked Private.

Skipper ignored the question as they could all feel the plane picking up speed and start to lift off the ground. The feeling of the plane's speed and the lift off the ground churned Private's stomach and made him gag.

"That's why. If you stomach had contents within it, you'd be throwing up now," Kowalski said.

Private choked down the gagging feeling and said, "I get it. Thanks Kowalski."

A few more minutes passed and they waited for the plane to level off, before they all settled down for the trip. Kowalski whipped out the cube that he had stored all of their stuff into and began cycling through items via a holographic image.

Skipper noticed it and said, "That's actually not bad work Kowalski. How'd you invent that anyway?"

Kowalski snickered and said, "Well it's very simple Skipper. All I had to do was-"

Kowalski was interrupted however when a beeping sound came from the pad.

"Hello? What's this?" Kowaslki questioned.

Skipper looked back up and asked, "Something wrong Kowalski?"

Kowalski shrugged and said, "There's something organic in the cube. The only organic item I put in here was our fish to eat."

Skipper waved it off and said, "It's probably just the fish you found."

Kowalski shook his head and said, "The only problem Skipper is that whatever is causing the reading is alive. Fish is dead when it's packaged."

Skipper lifted back up and said, "Well then get it out of there Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded and selected the living item. He typed in the code to release and in a bright beam of light, King Julien landed in front of them.

Skipper stared at Julien and said, "RINGTAIL! What are you doing here? And how did you get in there?"

"Okay for once you king, which is me, did not willingly come with you crazy birds. I was doing my morning stroll and all those computer thingies landed on me. Now who's fault is that?" Julien said angrily.

Skipper turned to Kowalski and said, "Kowalski, did you see where you were throwing our equipment."

Kowalski thought a moment and said, "No. No I didn't."

Skipper growled a little and said, "Is it too late to check him out the plane?"

Kowalski took out his miniature radar and said, "We're over the open ocean and over thity-thousand feet in the air. Yes it's too late Skipper."

Skipper groaned and said, "Nice job Kowalski. Now we're stuck with him for the next several hours. And he could jeopardize the mission."

Julien's eyes lit up and he said, "Mission? I'd love to go on a mission. Where are we going and what's the mission?"

Skipper glared once more at Kowalski and said, "You're going to pay for this one Kowalski."

**(Central Park)**

Danny climbed into his uncles bed back at the otter habitat. He had objected, but Marlene was making him get some rest. After being awake since he had gotten out of the St. Louis Zoo, he was dead tired, but didn't want to sleep yet. Not until he knew his mother was safe. But Marlene wasn't having any of it. She kept insisting that Danny rest. Even telling him that a boy his age needs sleep. The usual naggy mother talk.

Marlene pulled the covers over Danny who was still glaring at him.

Marlene sighed and said, "I know you're upset Danny, but please get some sleep. How long were you awake?"

Danny let out a little annoyed snort and rolled over, looking away from Marlene. Marlene chuckled and shook her head.

"You're obviously growing up. I remember your mom telling me that you used to love going to bed," Marlene said with a laugh.

Danny turn back towards her, but he did talk back.

"That's back when I was little," Danny back talked.

This just made Marlene laugh a little harder.

"You do realize that you're still a pup right?" Marlene asked him teasingly.

This time Danny turned back to her and gave her a glare before turning back over. Marlene let out a yawn herself and walked over to her bed. She had been up half the night with the guys and looking after Danny. She lied down on her bed and covered herself with her blanket. A moment later, she could hear soft snoring coming from Danny. At least he now he was getting his much needed rest. Marlene yawned one more time before she reached up and turned off her light.

**(Several hours later)**

The penguins were still in flight towards London. Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt longer since they were stuck with the annoying lemur king himself. The entire time he had been rummaging around random bags, despite the penguins best attempts to stop him. It was one thing to violate people's privacy, but to want to take their belongings while the owners were up above waiting to get to their destinations.

"Julien please don't. Those aren't yours," Private said as he tried to pull Julien from the most recent bag he had started going through.

Julien however wasn't listening. He was still throwing items out of the case, with Rico and Kowalski trying to grab the items that Julien was throwing out of the suitcase. He was tossing away clothes, money, and even a few miscellaneous items. He did however grab and keep the jewellery that he pulled out of the suitcase. Deeming that they were shiny and therefore his.

Skipper growled a little louder every time that Julien would shout out that something he found was automatically his. But he didn't wat to shout out himself, because Julien himself was making enough noise. Skipper didn't want to risk compromising their mission before they even arrived in London. But it was getting closer to the breaking point with Skipper and now he just wanted to lay into Julien for not only going through stuff that doesn't belong to him, but for not keeping quiet about it.

"Eh, I'm done with this one," Julien said as he finished with one bag and the other penguins went to put the contents back inside.

Julien started moving further back into the baggage area and found some weird shaped bags that he just knew he had to go through. Especially a metallic one. That's the one that Julien had set his eyes on.

"Ooohh I want this one," Julien said as he went over to the case.

Kowalski spotted the case and said, "Julien please keep your paws to you self. Metal cases usually contain something important inside. Please consider that."

But Julien wasn't listening as he suddenly grabbed the case and pulled it open.

"Yes! Now let's see what the king wins," Julien said as he looked at the contents.

Inside was a digital camera and the tripod that it goes on. Julien picked the camera and examined it.

"Uh... isn't this the thing that humans use to capture souls?" Julien asked as he starts shaking the camera.

"Julien that's expensive. Put that back," Private said, but Julien wasn't listening.

He kept shaking at the camera and eventually his paw brushed against the button that activates the camera and the screen popped up displaying the pictures that the owner had taken. What was on the camera, freaked Julien out.

"Ahh! Their faces. Their horrible faces. Their PAAAAIIIINN!" Julien said as he dropped the camera.

The penguins looked at the pictures on the camera that displayed the same people at various locations around New York. Evidently a family or a group of friends on their way home from vacation in New York. In fact the penguins thought the way these guys acted in the photos was funny. They were mainly acting goofy for the camera, making faces and being total goons. Julien however was terrified seeing as he still thought that cameras still snagged souls. Without hesitation, he grabbed the metal case with the tripod stand falling out and tried to bring it down on the camera.

Private pulled the camera away and said, "Julien, what are you doing? This is someones camera."

Julien started breathing heavily and said, "I must free them. They are trapped, must get them out."

Julien kept banging away and at this point Skipper realized that now they truly were in danger of being compromised. He jumped up and dashed towards the fray.

"Julien stop!" Kowalski said while grabbing the arm that held the metal case.

Julien however still ignored them and said, "Must be a hero and praised. They will worship me for saving them."

At this point however, Skipper pulled the metal case out of Julien's paw and forced him onto the floor.

Skipper growled once more and said, "Cool it Ringtail. Your going to bring the crew down here to investigate if you keep that up. Besides those people in the camera are alright."

Julien shivered in fright and said, "Really? How can you tell?"

Skipper scolded himself in his mind, but as he examined the camera an idea came to his mind. He could always talk to Julien in his own way.

Skipper pointed to the label and said, "You see this Julien. This sign tells you what kind of soul snatching device it is. This one transports people instead of stealing their souls. They're back home safe and sound. Their friend on the plane just has to come home the hard way."

At this point, Julien stopped shivering and then sighed in relief.

"Thank the Sky Spirits for that. Now I can go back to my search," Julien said, but the four penguins pounced on him and pulled him down.

"No Ringtail. You've caused enough damage. Besides, isn't it time for the royal nap?" Skipper stated.

Julien gasped and said, "You are being correct. I'm just going to go over to this fuzzy carry case and lie down."

As Julien curled up on the case and closed his eyes, the four penguins sighed in relief and exasperation.

"Should thought of that myself," Kowalski said irritably.

**Well finally got this chapter done. I knew what I wanted to do, but didn't know how to get it all out. But at least it's done and over with. **

**So next chapter we'll see Sam again and I'm not gonna lie, it might get painful.**

**Remember to read and review and I'll see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a little scare the other day. Phones went out and stayed out for 2 days and our internet connection went out with it. But it's all good now so let us continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Blowholes lair)**

The sound of the door opening and closing, roused Sam from her slumber. She looked up to see Blowhole rolling towards her. Sam shrugged and lied back down and closed her eyes once more. Blowhole saw this and scowled.

He banged on the cage and said, "Wake up! We have a lot of work to do today and I need you for it."

Sam yawned and stretched as she stood back up.

She looked at the large digital clock and said, "Is it that late already? Guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

Blowhole glared and said, "Fun how?"

Sam shrugged and said, "Well you and your lackeys are so boring that sleeping is about the only fun thing to do around here. Now isn't that sad?"

Blowhole snarled and said, "You do realize I can torture you something horrendous for saying that. It's not nice to make fun of a dolphin. Let alone an evil genius one."

Sam just waved him off and lied back down.

"Wake me up when you're ready to be more interesting," Sam mocked.

At this point, Blowhole's face started to turn red. With an annoyed grunt he reached out and forced the door open. He immediatly snagged Sam and forced her awake instantly.

"Aw crap," Sam stated as she was pulled out of the cage.

Blowhole brought her up to his face and stared her right in the eye.

"You will learn to respect me. Not doing so will result in severe pain for you young lady," Blowhole growled in her face.

Sam stared him right in the eye and said, "Shut up! You are not my dad. Oh wait that's right. YOU had my dad KILLED you bastard."

Now Blowhole nearly had steam coming out of his ears. He tossed Sam to his lobster minons who caught her as she landed on them.

"You two go and teach her some manners. I will NOT be insulted like this," Blowhole fumed.

This time it was Sam's turn to glare.

"Really? I bring up the fact that it was YOU who was responsible and you consider THAT an insult? I feel hurt now," Sam said.

This time, Blowhole smirked as he stared at her. Sam didn't like that smirk as butterflys began to build in her stomach. What did she just say? What's going on now?

"Oh you don't know hurt Sam. Not yet anyway," Blowhole said and then began to laugh his nasally laugh.

Sam gulped and said, "Maybe I did take thing a little too far. Maybe if I just-"

"HUSH! You had your chance to be quiet. Men go and introduce her to a little shock therapy. Maybe some jolts of electricity will teach her to be quiet," Blowhole said and began to laugh even harder.

The lobsters holding Sam then carried her off towards Blowhole's lab while Blowhole grabbed a few surgical objects from his main room.

"Well we'll see how well she'll last against my surgical practices. Maybe a little teeth extraction... naw not that. Maybe next time," Blowhole said as he set the surgical items back down.

In the distance he could hear the sound of electricity crackling and the sound of Sam screaming. Blowhole smiled internally and hummed to himself.

"Music to my ear holes," he said as he rolled back out to his lab.

**(With the penguins)**

Sometime later, the penguins and Julien could feel the plane slowly descending towards the ground as the plane started it's landing procedure. A few moments later came the whir of the sound of the wheels being lowered and following that was the jolt of the plane touching down on the tarmac below.

Julien groaned and asked, "So are we out yet?"

Skipper groaned and said, "The sooner we get out, the sooner we can shut you up Ringtail. The past few hours have been agonizing enough."

"Oh come on. You know you love me," Julien said.

Kowalski sighed and said, "No. No we don't."

"Believe me Ringtail, we would take you back to New York right now if our mission wasn't so vital. A regular mission can always be put on hold. But lives are at stake in this one. So just be quiet and let us do our work. The sooner we get done, the better. And if you do anything to slow down our progress, Rico here will give you a one way ticket to the moon," Skipper warned and turned to Rico.

"Right Rico?" Skipper said.

Rico laughed and upchucked a rocket normally seen on the fourth of July.

Rico laughed a little more and said, "Ka-boom."

Julien gulped and said, "I get it. No dancing."

"Or partying. Or singing. Or talking of any kind. Just plug the hole that makes words," Kowalski added.

Julien slouched and said, "Fun killers."

Skipper turned back and said, "Hey we're as fun as the next guys. Like that time we... uh.. we... I did that corkscrew on that Funday once."

"But you lost Julien's crown to the Ra-," Private said but was then smacked by Rico.

Before anyone could argue further, there came the sound of the door to the luggage area suddenly popping open as the baggage handlers opened the hatch to start pulling out luggage.

"We'll finish this later boys. Right now we have to get moving," Skipper said and everyone moved towards the car.

Julien jumped into the driver's seat, but was pushed aside by Skipper.

"No Ringtail. My men, my mission, my car. I'm driving," Skipper scolded.

Julien crossed his arms, scowled and said, "Fine!"

While the baggage handlers weren't watching, Skipper put his foot down and drove right over the suitcases and out of the baggage hold. The two handlers who were stationed right by the conveyor belt give shocked expressions as the little pink car drives right past them and out of sight.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" asked one of the men.

The other man scratched his head and said, "Looked like birds and a squirrel."

The two men scratched their heads as neither of them could make heads or tails of what they had just seen.

**Short I know, but the reason I'm ending the chapter here is because next chapter I want the guys to get into all sorts of antics in their destination. Yep. The penguins enter London. Maybe Julien will meet the queen. Who knows? Only I do.**

**Remember to read and review. They help give me inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this took a little thought process, but I finally got something and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Blowholes Lair)**

"Finished with your smart mouthing now?" Blowhole asked.

Sam was sitting on a table and her fur was smoking a little bit and a little bit of electricity crackling through her fur.

She coughed a little bit and said, "That was nothing. I've handled worse. You ever been through the simulated torture that the US Army gives? What you do is nothing compared to what THEY do. Your just an armature."

Blowhole growled and said, "And how would YOU know? You were NEVER in the military."

Sam laughed as some electricity crackled through her fur.

"Maybe not, but I was allowed to train with some of the soldiers on base. Believe me, electricity is least bad of what they could do," Sam said and chuckled again.

"They torture their own soldiers?" Blowhole questioned.

Sam nodded and said, "Well it's voluntary of course."

Blowhole growled and said, "I guess next time I should try harder then."

He grabbed Sam and Sam said, "Nice touch. By the way I like how your skin feels."

"Don't even try to butter me up, because it won't work. But thanks though. I moisturize every day," Blowhole said.

Sam then took that moment to reach down and bite the flipper that Blowhole held her in. With a shriek, Blowhole released his grip on her and she fell to the ground. She landed on her feet and ran to the door that led out of Blowhole's lab. Three of Blowhole's lobsters ran up to try and stop her, but Sam quickly dodged their attacks and kicked them all into submission.

Sam laughed and said, "Your not surprising me this time."

She spotted a vent nearby and climbed up to it. She started pulling at the grate, but it come off. She got a closer look and saw that the screws holding the grate in place were made of titanium. They weren't going to break off. They were only going to be removed with a screwdriver.

"Damn it! Of all the times," Sam cursed out loud.

Something then pinched her tail and pulled her back down. She landed on the ground to see that another one of Blowhole's lobsters had grabbed her. All Sam had to do was stand back up and kick the lobster in the side of the head. When the henchman hit the ground, Sam quickly ran past and kicked down another guard that came her way.

"Thank you dad for letting me take kick boxing," Sam said and smiled.

She spotted the door that she hoped would lead out of the lair and ran to it. She jumped up to the doorknob but as soon as she touched it, a bolt of electricity went through her and knocked her back. Blowhole came over and picked her back up again. A little bit of blood was dripping from his flipper, but he took no notice.

Blowhole laughed and said, "Pretty clever for a human. But not nearly as clever as I am. Did you really think that I wouldn't booby trap my own lab? Show's how much you know."

Sam smirked and said, "Next time I'll get out."

Blowhole laughed his laugh and said, "There won't be a next time."

He wheeled back into the room where he had been keeping Sam and, literally, threw her back into the cage. Sam slammed into the other side of the cage and hit her head. As she was rubbing it, Blowhole slammed the cage door shut and locked it tight. He then went over to a nearby panel and pressed a button and a big glass case came down towards Sam's cage. It landed over the cage, effectively trapping her inside. A little door was on the side that allowed air in, but it could only be opened from the outside.

Blowhole opened the door and said, "Now how do you like that? Huh?"

Sam merely flipped Blowhole off and he chuckled a little more.

"You just cool yourself off in here. I got more tests to do and I'm just going to make triple sure that you don't leave," Blowhole said and started wheeling out.

But before he went out, he pushed a button by the door and an entire laser grid filled the room.

Blowhole laughed once more and said, "Now let's see you try to get out of this one."

Sam looked around at her locked cage, the glass case, and at the laser grid. She sat down and pondered her next move.

"Now this is going to be tricky," Sam said.

**(Elsewhere in London)**

"Are you sure we're in the right city Kowalski? A lot of this looks a bit like New York," Skipper said as they all drove through the city.

So far the only things that they had seen to tell them that they were in the right place was the London Tower Bridge, the famous clock tower, and the big ferris wheel. But they hadn't seen anything else. Not yet any way.

Private sighed and said, "It'd be so good to be able to see the sights. This is the first time I've been here since I was a hatchling."

Skipper sighed and said, "We can back next summer Private. But for now we have more important issues to deal with. Where should we go first Kowalski?"

Kowalski pulled out the city tourist map that they had managed to swipe off a news stand and began studying it. After a minute or two he put the map down and gave his answer.

"Well Skipper I say we start off with Piccadilly Circus. It's the main hub of the city and I'm sure we can begin our search there," Kowalski said.

"The circus? Oh boy oh boy," Rico grunted in excitement.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "I hate to kill your joy Rico, but it's not that kind of circus. Piccadilly Circus is the main hub area of London. It's mainly shops a few other things."

Rico whined in disappointment, but perked up when Skipper spoke next.

"Cheer up Rico. In fact, why don't I let you drive for a while? The sooner we get to where we're going, the better," Skipper said as he pulled over.

Julien slouched and said, "Hey? Why does he get to drive and I don't?"

"Because he's part of the team and YOU aren't," Skipper answered simply.

Both Skipper and Rico swapped places in the car and Kowalski pointed the location on the map to Rico.

"Now Rico to get our destination, we need to go this route and-," Kowalski tried to explain but Rico stopped listening.

"Boring! Let's drive!" Rico said and then put his foot down on the pedal.

The car then went screeching out of it's current spot and down a street and sidewalk. People who saw the car coming, dodged out of the way and all Rico could do was laugh as he tore through the streets. Julien was screaming the whole way.

"Stop the car. Please stop the car," Julien pleaded.

Rico shook his head and said, "Nuh-uh."

"Just deal with it Ringtail. Rico may go fast, but he's usually safe about it," Skipper said as they hit a pot hole.

"Whoa!" Julien cried out as they hit the pot hole.

Skipper turned back to him and said, "Oh and be sure to buckle up."

Julien whimpered and rebuckled his seat belt.

**(Later)**

A few minutes passed and the penguins car finally arrived at Picadilly Circus to a bunch of bustling people. So much so, that the penguins couldn't risk sending their car in.

"Skippa? What are we doing? We can't just leave the cah here," Private said as he and the others hid the car behind some boxes.

Skipper put the last box into place and said, "We have to Private. There are way too many people out there. The sidewalk is one thing, but the middle of a marketplace is too risky. There's no guarantee we could get them all to move."

"If I had ever perfected my freeze ray I could," Kowalski pouted.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Just move out men."

The penguins and Julien all walked out of the alley and proceeded to move along the sidewalk around the area. They had a hard time moving however as they had to keep avoiding the feet of other people who were moving this way and that. Once or twice that had to hide under a bench and wait for the crowd to thin out a bit.

"Uh how much longer are we to be waiting? The king does not like to be kept waiting," Julien complained.

Skipper turned to Julien and said, "Keep quiet Ringtail or I'll throw you out into the crowd."

Julien crossed his arms and turned away from the penguins. This was a mistake however seeing as he did, he spotted a stand selling jewelry. Lots of shiny jewelry. He simply had to have the shiny stuff.

"Okay men the crowd is thinning out once more. Well head out when I give the word," Skipper instructed.

"But where are going to go Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper looked around and then gave his answer.

"There's a British pub over there men. If I know my espionage movies right, that's where we'll start getting answers," Skipper answered and pointing to their goal.

He turned to look at everyone and noticed that Julien wasn't there.

"Uh boys. Ringtail is missing," Skipper said.

The others turned around to notice that Julien was no longer standing with them.

"This is not good. Knowing Julien, he could be anywhere by now," Kowalski said.

Suddenly the heard the sound of people shouting and they saw some people backing away from a particular stand.

"I'll give you three good guesses at what's causing that," Skipper said.

Everyone and Skipper then said, "Well let's go and get him."

Everyone slid out of from under the bench and towards where the commotion was coming from. As they got close, they could see Julien clambering all over the stand despite the owners protests. Julien wasn't even phased by the rolled up newspaper that the owner was smacking him with.

"Ugh! This again? Ringtail you're gonna get us all killed," Skipper called up to Julien in annoyance.

The penguins all stopped below the stand and Julien looked down at them.

"Hello silly billy penguins. See me brand new shineys?" Julien said as he landed on the ground in front of them.

Skipper grabbed Julien by the shoulders and began shaking the jewelry off of him.

"Ringtail you are screwing up this mission. When I tell you stay put, you have to stay put," Skipper shouted.

"And give up all these shineys? NEVER!" Julien argued back.

It was at that moment the sound of sirens filled the air. Not just any regular siren, but the London police of Scotlan Yard.

At this point Skipper just picked Julien up off the ground and said, "Nevermind this now. Let's just get to the pub and we'll sort all of this out later. Move out men."

Skipper and the rest made their way around the stampede of feet as people who had been around as the police started showing up, started running around in panic. Anyone who hadn't been around the stand as Julien had been going through everything there, had no idea what was happening and as a result just wanted to get away from the scene. Skipper was pleased that this was happening seeing as it prevented police from spotting the five of them and it left out one interference with their mission. In no time at all, they were in front of the pub and they quickly ducked inside. They all waited by the door and looked out to make sure that none of the local law enforcement was heading their way. Once the police began to disperse, everyone sighed in relief.

"Well gentlemen, that's one bullet dodged," Skipper said, but his joy was short lived seeing as the pub they had entered was packed with people who were all now staring at the five animals.

"Oh fish cakes," Skipper whined.

**Leave it to Julien to ruin a perfect moment and now the guys have a bunch of witnesses. Just perfect. Next time we'll see what becomes of this situation.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave your appreciation with a review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay real life update. I just rented and played Bioshock Infinite folks and this game is amazing. It's definitely going to go onto my recommendation list. Okay enough about me, let's get onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Central Park)**

Danny was sitting in the otter habitat looking bored. It was now about mid day and he'd been awake for just about an hour. He had already gone around the zoo, but unfortunately couldn't find anyone his age to play with. The closest was Mort, but Mort couldn't follow the simplest instructions from Danny, so he just walked away. Now he was just sitting in the grass wondering what he could do now.

Marlene walked out of the cave with a yawn and she looked over to see Danny sitting with his head down. She walked on over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Danny, Are you alright? You look a little down," she asked him.

Danny groaned and said, "It's so boring around here. There's no one to play with."

Marlene chuckled and said, "I know how that is. There aren't very many families around here. The closest are the badgers Becky and Stacy. But they're only kids at heart. Are there any kids in the St. Louis Zoo?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yes there are. Plenty of them."

"But then again St. Louis is a bigger zoo than ours. Ours is just a tiny little thing," Marlene said and laughed with Danny laughing with her.

Marlene patted his shoulder and said, "You know I do like playing a little volleyball with Becky and Stacy every now and then. Do you know how to play?"

Danny looked up and shook his head no.

Marlene smiled and said, "Well why don't we go show you how to play. I think you might like the game."

Danny shrugged and said, "Better than doing nothing."

Marlene helped Danny to his feet and said, "That's what I like to hear little man. Come on."

Danny took her paw and the two headed off towards the badger habitat.

**(Meanwhile in London)**

The penguins and Julien just stood there as the pub patrons just stared back at them.

"Um Skippa? What do we do now?" Private asked.

The bartender walked out from behind the counter and slowly approached the animals with a big sheet of cloth in his hands.

"Okay little birds and... whatever you are. I'm just gonna take this sheet and I'm just gonna-," the man said, but didn't finish as the penguins then reacted.

"Spread apart boys! Don't let them get you," Skipper shouted.

The penguins all split up in different directions, but Julien was all left by his lonesome and so he was grabbed by the barman as he threw the sheet over Julien.

"Hey. This is very unfitting for the king," Julien yelled as the barman tried to grab the lump that was Julien.

But Julien was making it hard as he was moving around much too quickly for the man to grab. Eventually Julien worked himself out of the sheet and gave a quick little taunt before running away from him.

At this point the crowd inside the pub was starting to go into panic mode. Everyone was hopping out of their seats and they all tried to make a grab for the animals that were running around. One man managed to get ahold of Private, only to be smacked in the back of the neck by Skipper. Rico was using small sticks of dynamite to hold people away from him. Kowalski made quick trajectory calculations in his head to determine the best route to take. Julien was just merely using his slender figure to easily get through some narrow spaces. It got difficult at times seeing as he still wore his crown and this impeded his progress at times.

The barman stood and yelled to the barmaid, "Jane call Scotland Yard. We got some animals loose in here."

The barmaid did just as she was told and grabbed a nearby phone and dialed the number for the law. All the while the penguins were trying to regroup and at the same time trying to grab Julien. But Julien was moving too quickly even for them. Skipper tried yelling out to Julien, but the sound inside the pub was too loud even for Skipper's voice. Feeling no other option, Skipper grabbed Private and looked him straight in the eye.

"Private, I hate to do this to you, but now we have no choice. You have to use it," Skipper said to Private.

Private gulped and said, "But I swore that I'd never use it again."

Skipper took a breath and exhaled and said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Do it so we can carry on."

Private whined and took a breath. Skipper covered his eyes and once Kowalski and Rico saw the two, they also covered their eyes even if they got grabbed at that moment. Private looked to all tha patrons and made his cute face, followed quickly by a rainbow that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The patrons who were already looking in that direction all made an "aww" and then all fell over. The people who weren't looking in that direction all looked over as they heard the others falling and once they too saw Private, they fell over onto the ground. Julien stood out amongst the people who had fallen over.

"Haha! Take that you brutes. No one mistreats the king," Julien boasted.

The penguins quickly rushed over and pulled Julien away. They made their way to the back room of the pub and out the back window. They entered out into the alley and all rested behind the trash bins.

Skipper turned to everyone and said, "Well that could have gone better."

Skipper glared towards Julien and said, "MUCH better."

"Actually I can firmly state that if Julien hadn't started messing with all of that jewelry out in the market, things would have been seventy-eight percent better," Kowalski stated.

"Julien we all know you like shiny things, but you can't just go around grabbing things. It's not yours," Private said.

Julien gasped and angrily said, "How dare you say that! I am the king and anything I say that belongs to me really belongs to me."

"Ringtail, England already has a queen. You have no royal power here," Skipper stated matter of factly.

Julien gasped even harder and said, "WHAT! A QUEEN! Someone is challenging my royal power. Where can I find this queen? Where? Where?!"

"NO ONE IS CHALLENGING YOUR POWER RINGTAIL!" Skipper yelled.

Skipper shook off his anger and said, "Let's get back to focusing on the task at hand. We're still not any closer to finding Blowhole or his lair. Me need to figure out our next move from here. But we need a place to go."

"Did you say Blowhole?" asked a voice above them.

They all looked up and saw a rat in the trashcan above them. She wasn't like the sewer rats in New York, but she seemed less scrawny and more well fed and she didn't look _as _dirty as the ones they were used to seeing.

"It's none of YOUR business rat. This is OUR business so get lost," Skipper said.

The rat shrugged and said, "Oh well. It's just that I know someone who might be able to help you in your search. But seeing as you can't help but be rude, I don't have to tell you anything."

Skipper's mind finally clicked and said, "Wait! Maybe you can help. Who can we talk to in an effort to help our search?"

The rat sulked and said, "Why should I tell you anything? You've already hurt my feelings once."

Skipper turned back to his mean who all shrugged as he looked at them. Skipper sighed and turned back to the rat.

"Look I'm sorry alright? What can you tell us? Please tell us so we can bring this evil doer down," Skipper said in apology.

The rat smirked and with a little giggle she said, "Okay I'll tell you. For a price."

Skipper gave a stiffled growl and said, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Got any food?" the rat asked.

Skipper looked at Rico and Rico brought up a tin of sardines and Skipper offered them up to the rat.

"One tin of sardines just for you. Do we have a deal?" Skipper asked.

The rat smiled and said, "A rare delicacy for us on the street. You have yourself a deal. My dog friend Bruno might know something. I recall his mentioning someone named Blowhole. The Blowhole you're looking for is a dolphin right?"

Skipper nodded and the rat said, "You can find Bruno at the wharf at this time of day. He likes to chase cats down there. Find him and you'll be a step closer."

Skipper looked at the others and said, "Move out men and Julien."

Everyone ran past the trashcan, but Private stopped really quickly and said, "Thank you."

As soon as everyone was out of sight, the rat jumped down and began eating the sardines that the guys had left her.

"I love extortion," she said as she ate.

**Wow! Things definetly could have gone much better. Thank you Julien for that. But now the guys do have something to go on. Hopefully it's enough.**

**Hope you guys liked and remember to leave a review. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much new to say. The new season of Six Flags has started so I may be a little stretched for writing time, but I'll still get these stories out for ya'll. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Sam)**

Sam still sat in the cage looking for a good escape route, but still found no method of escape. She could easily escape the cage, but is was the glass around her that would be tricky. The door could only be opened from outside, and then there was laser grid outside. She didn't what that could do. She figured it would only sound an alarm, but then again she'd heard everything that Blowhole had done in the past so it wouldn't surprise her if it could cut her into pieces. So even if she got out of the glass cage, she'd still have a major problem. All she could do was wait. Wait for someone to come along and open the cages. And then she could make her move.

A little time passed and she began to feel some hunger pains in her stomach. Feeding time would be soon and they would have to open the glass door. She had already loosened the lock on her cage. So anyone coming in to give her her food, would be in for a little surprise.

It wasn't long before the door to the room opened and the laser grid was shut off to allow for safe passage to the cage that Sam was in. The squirrel guard opened the glass door and approached her. At this point Sam merely walked over to the door and sprung her surprise.

**(At the Wharf)**

It had been a couple of hours since the penguins had parted with the rat and were now wandering around one the wharves in London. They had retrieved their car and had it hidden once again while they hung around the wharf. They hadn't bothered to ask the rat which wharf Bruno could be found in and so they were left on their own. Right now they were checking around Canary Wharf doing whatever that they could to find the information they were looking for.

"And you are certain that he can't be found here?" Private asked a cat that was munching on a stolen fish.

She shook her head and said, "No I'm sorry. I don't normally search for dogs."

She then picked up her fish with her mouth and walked off. Private merely sighed and waddled away. He walked to where the other three plus Julien were waiting.

"So? Any luck Private?" Skipper asked.

Private shook his head and said, "Sorry Skippa. I've asked everyone I've come across. Especially the cats. You'd think that one of them would have been chased by him."

"Well Private one wouldn't simply ask their assailant their name while being chased. I doubt that asking anyone of them would have helped," Kowalski stated.

"So where do we go from here Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski took a moment to think and said, "I have... no idea."

Skipper groaned loudly and said out loud, "Curse you dog Bruno. Why can't we find you?"

Suddenly there was a shuffling sound from a nearby dumpster and a big shaggy dog came rushing out.

"Who said my name who said my name?" the dog said as he began sniffing around.

The guys all looked at each other and shrugged as they cautiously approached him. As they got close he turned and saw them.

"Hey who are you? Are you chew toys? I have never seen chew toys out here before?" the dog said as he looked at them.

He then spotted Julien, growled, and said, "Is that a cat? I like cats. I like to chase them."

Julien held his paws out in front of him and said, "No I'm not a cat. I'm a king. A KING!"

But the dog barked and said, "Oh boy. A king cat."

He then began dashing towards Julien who then ran off screaming. Rico quickly brought up some rope from his stomach and handed it to Skipper. Skipper quickly made a lasso and flung it towards the dog and snagged him around the neck. But now they were being dragged along the ground by the dog that was chasing Julien.

"Well this worked out just perfectly," Kowalski said sarcastically.

Skipper slapped Kowalski and said, "Just climb up boys. We can calm this guy down."

Julien in the meantime was starting to tire out. He wasn't use to running so much and he had already run plenty today. He wanted to stop, but he didn't want to be chewed on even more. So he had to keep running despite the objections from his body.

It took a minute or two, but the penguins finally managed to get up to the running dogs hind quarters and onto his back. Skipper sighed in relief and then crawled up to the dogs head and wrapped a flipper around the dog's neck.

"Whoa boy calm down. We are not chew toys and Ringtail is not a cat. We're just here to ask a couple of questions," Skipper said.

At this point the dog stopped and the penguins were flung off his back. They had a soft landing though seeing as they landed on Julien.

"Questions? Like twenty questions? Oh boy. I like twenty questions," the dog said and began panting out of joy.

Rico did a cuckoo motion with his flipper and said, "Cuckoo."

Skipper looked to the dog and asked, "Are you Bruno?"

The dog nodded and said, "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"And do you know a dolphin named Blowhole?" Skipper asked.

The dog stopped and took a moment to think. He seemed to ponder really hard about the question.

"Well?" Skipper demanded.

The dog shook his head and said, "No I don't."

All the penguins groaned. Even Julien groaned, but that was mainly out of pain.

Skipper began to waddle away, but Bruno wasn't finished yet.

"But I did meet someone who knows that name," Bruno said.

Skipper looked back in inquiry and said, "There we go now we're getting somewhere. Who was it that told you about him?"

Bruno shrugged and said, "I don't know his name. But I do know that he was a lobster. Definitely a lobster."

Skipper nodded in approval and asked, "And did he say anything? Anything about where he could be?"

Bruno pondered and said, "Maybe... I think... yes. Yes he did."

"Where?" Skipper demanded.

Bruno thought, but shook his head and said, "D'oh I can't remember. I can't remember the name of the place. I'm no good at remembering names."

Skipper growled and yelled, "WE JUST ABOUT HAD IT!"

"But I think I remember what the place looks like. I don't remember the name, but I remember what the place looks like," Bruno continued.

Skipper sighed in more relief and said, "Then... tell... us... please."

Bruno thought a moment and said, "It's like a big fortress mostly made of bricks. Towers and such. It's a sand color and if I remember well there are guards there. And an old fashioned gate."

"Is that it?" Private asked.

Bruno suddenly had another thought and said, "Oh and there's a gate that connects to the River Thames. Very famous place. I remember what it looks like, but I can't remember the name."

Kowalski was taking all of this information in and as Bruno finished up his description, he finally got his answer.

"Egad! Skipper I know where to go. I'll tell you when we get back to the car," Kowalski stated.

Skipper nodded and said, "Well let's get to it man. Everyone back to the car."

Everyone agreed and they rushed off leaving Bruno alone.

Bruno looked around in confusion and asked, "What? Did I win?"

**Short and a little rushed I guess. But I just want to keep this moving**

**Now can anyone guess where the guys are going this time? Come on guys. Take a guess.**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Horrible work weekend. Here's hoping that next weekend will be better. One little update, I am now working on another chapter to Nightmare's Become Reality as well as this chapter here. Okay enough talk. Onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Central Park)**

Danny and Marlene at this point were over in the badger habitat with Becky and Stacy. After a couple of lessons on playing volleyball, Danny was playing it along with the badgers and Marlene. The boy was quick on the spikes. So fast that not even Marlene could keep up with him. How did this boy get so agile?

"Wow Danny. How did you get to play so well?" Marlene asked.

Danny laughed and said, "I'm a quick learner and plus I tag with my friends a lot. I'm used to running this much."

Danny was distracted and didn't notice it when Becky served the ball in his direction. Not until he turned his head and saw the ball coming towards him and smacking him in the head.

"OW! Ohhh..." Danny groaned and held his head.

"Oh no! Danny are you okay?" Becky called out as she and Stacy rushed over.

Marlene walked over to Danny and propped him up to make sure he was okay.

"Danny I am so so sorry. I thought you were paying attention," Becky said really quickly.

Danny groaned once more and spat out a tooth. Becky groaned at the sight and the fact that she caused it. A bruise was around his eye. But what really surprised them was that Danny began to laugh.

"It's okay. It was just a baby tooth. And don't worry about the eye. It doesn't hurt TOO bad," Danny said and tried to stand up.

"Are you sure you're okay Danny? Maybe we should stop by the vet real quick. I know what the assistant is like. She doesn't ask any questions and I don't think she'll ask about where you came from," Marlene said.

Danny sighed and said, "If you insist."

Marlene pulled Danny away and they approached the wall of the habitat with Becky saying "I'm sorry" the entire way.

**(In London)**

"The Tower of London? Are you sure Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "I'm positive Skipper. It matches the description of Bruno's details. Not to mention the building was built like a fortress. It'd be the most logical place for Blowhole to place his hideout."

Private gulped and said, "But isn't that place haunted?"

Skipper chuckled and said, "I heard the same Private. A number of people were beheaded there. Not to mention all the other evil things that happened there."

Private let out a little wail and started whimpering.

Kowalski groaned and said, "Ghosts are just a myth Skipper. There's is no proof to support ghosts existence."

"Oh really Kowalski? What about all the photos, videos, and strange encounters?" Skipper continued.

"ALL LIES! Can we just stop going on about ghosts and get back to real life and the issue at hand?" Kowalski complained.

Skipper laughed and continued on. Up ahead they could see the London Tower Bridge and on the other side of that was their destination.

"There it is boys. Once we get there, we'll split up and search around. Rico, the walkie talkies please," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and upchucked some walkie talkies and passed them out to the other penguins.

"Hey why doesn't the king get one?" Julien complained.

Skipper laughed and said, "ME give YOU a walkie talkie? That's a good one Ringtail."

Julien groaned as the the penguins crossed the bridge and approached the their destination. They all looked up at the building in amazement.

"So where do we begin?" Private asked.

"That's why we're splitting up. Private you check around the royal jewels. Kowalski you look around in the main keep or whatever they call it. I'll check the main tower. Rico... you check around the walls and take Ringtail with you. I don't want him getting loose so put a leash on him," Skipper finished with a smirk.

Rico chuckled darkly and upchucked a leash and slowly approached Julien.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Julien asked as he started backing away.

"Just do as Skippa instructs Julien. It's less painful that way," Priavte said.

Julien gulped as Rico got closer.

Rico chuckled once more and said in a grunt, "LEASH!"

Julien screamed and began to run away as Rico chased him, chuckling the entire time. Off screen the sounds of a struggle could be heard as Julien screamed and Rico laughed. Skipper and Kowalski smiled and laughed while Private cringed. Rico walked back over a minute later with Julien on a dog leash.

"Ugh! This is so degrading for a king of my standing," Julien complained and shuddered.

Skipper pointed at Julien and said, "Can it Ringtail. We can't risk you getting loose again. So we need to keep you under control."

Skipper turned away and said under his breath, "And away from the royal jewels."

Julien turned to his men plus Julien and said, "Okay boys we all have our assignments so let's get to them. And Rico keep a close eye on Ringtail. Make sure he doesn't get away from you."

Rico chuckled and upchucked a taser.

"Zap zap," Rico chuckled and made Julien cringe.

"This is so demeaning," Julien whimpered.

Skipper nodded and said, "Sorry Ringtail, but we can't risk you acting out again. Especially this close to finding Blowhole. Now move out men."

The penguins all nodded and split up to their own work. With Julien being dragged off by Rico.

**Sorry it's so short guys and sorry for the wait. Work and a few other things have been going on lately. Let's just say the word 'Funeral' is involved. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. **

**So now the guys have arrived at the Tower of London and now they have a way of keeping Julien under control. Hopefully they can keep it that way. But knowing Julien, he'll get out of it somehow.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys it's me. I have some bad news. For some reason, fanfiction won't let me sign in at home. I'm currently at the library as I give you guys this author note. I don't know what is going on or how to fix it or how long it will take. I'm really sorry guys.**

**But does that mean that my stories won't be updated? Not at all. I will try to write them at home on a flash drive and bring them to the library and update from here. But just know guys that it'll mean that my updates may take a little time between each other. Here's to hoping that matters will be resolved.**

**Also in the meantime if you still wish to read other work by me, I will be writing a Deviantart exclusive story as well. **

**So I'll see you all around. Hopefully soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's me again and I have some good news. Fanfiction is letting me in again at home. Guess it was just temporary. Oh well. At least I'm back and I'll continue doing what I love to do on here. I'll still be writing that Deviantart exclusive story though. Enough talk, let's carry on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Central Park Zoo)**

Marlene had managed to sneak Danny past the zoo's vet so that he doesn't notice the zoo's strange otter. Lucky for them, Shawna was still interned there and after what happened regarding Private and the other penguins in the past, she never questioned any of the strange goings on at the zoo. So she didn't really question when she saw little Danny.

"Huh? Where did you come from little guy?" Shawna said as she saw Danny sitting on the table.

Danny merely winced at the pain coming from his and let out a small whine. Shawna picked him up off the table to examine him a lit closer.

"Oh. How did that happen to your eye? That must hurt. No problem, I can get that fixed right up for you," Shawna said and set him back down on the table.

She walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled a bottle of ointment out. She came back over to Danny and gently rubbed some of onto the bruised area of Danny's eye. It took some of the pain away, but there was still a soreness that clung to the afflicted area.

"There we go little guy. Just be careful with that eye. Next time could do some serious damage to it," she said and then picked him up once more.

"Let's get you back to the otter habitat," she finished and carried him out of the room.

Marlene sighed in relief and came out from the desk drawer that she had been hiding in and climbed out of the window in the room. She quickly ran back to the otter habitat so that she could get there before Shawna could. She climbed over the wall just as Shawna arrived with Danny.

She set Danny down in the habitat and said, "Now you be careful. I don't want to have you hurting yourself again. Got it?"

Danny could only stare as Shawna patted him on the head and walked off.

Marlene walked over and asked, "Feeling better?"

Danny turned back to Marlene with a love lorn look on his face and he said, "Yes I do."

Marlene face palmed and said, "Not this again. Private was bad enough."

**(Tower of London)**

Private waddled down one hallway that was completely devoid of people. But there were plenty of doors on the sides of the hall. Any one of them could lead him in the direction he was going or none of them at all. So figured that all he could do was open them up. He went to the first door, but was met by a completely random scene.

Inside were two young men, one with white hair and another with gray. Both were dancing in a very strange way, and the one with gray hair was singing too.

_"Me and Bakura we will have our revenge. Him and me will take your leather pants. Oh-whoa-oh! __Me and Bakura we will have our revenge. Him and me will take your leather pants."_

**(Okay! Who put the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference here? Why do I continue working with you?)**

Private slammed the door and waddled away.

"Nope! Nothing in there," Private said and continued along the way.

He came to another door but as he opened it, he saw an underwater scene with a submarine firing a torpedo.

Private slammed the door and went, "AHHH! I thought these things only happened it cartoons!"

**(You are a cartoon Private)**

He came to a third door and when he opened it, he saw a ladder that led down to a shaft below ground.

Private sighed in relief and said, "Finally we're getting somewhere."

He started climbing down the ladder, only to see that it only led to an empty space at the bottom of the shaft.

"OH COME ON!" Private wailed.

**(Rico and Julien)**

Rico was waddling around excitedly, dragging along a furious Julien whose rump was sore from all the dragging that he had been forced through. Everytime he tried to stop to rub his bottom, Rico would continue to force him along. Rico had upchucked a hammer and with the stethoscope that he had brought up as well, was tapping his hammer along the walls and listening for a soft spot. He was hoping for a fake wall that would get them closer to their goal.

"Can we hurry this along? The kings booty is hurting badly," Julien complained.

Rico shook his head and said, "Nuh-uh."

Clearly he was getting some enjoyment out of causing Julien some pain. Julien just continued to pout. Rico tapped against the wall until he heard a thump. He stopped and tried the spot again. Sure enough, he had found a weak spot in the wall.

"Eh! Found it!" Rico grunted and slid off as quickly as possible, dragging Julien behind him.

"Ow Ow! Eh! That smarts! Ooch!" Julien complained.

**(Kowalski and Skipper)**

Skipper and Kowalski were together as they had inadvertently chosen to take the same path, so they decided to travel together. But mostly because Skipper wanted to bug Kowalski who had an electronic radar thing out and was scanning the area. The area they were in contained the royal jewels.

"So Kowalski? Picking up any spooky activity on there? Remember the ghosts," Skipper said.

Kowalski groaned and said, "For the hundredth time Skipper, there are no such things as ghosts. They go against all the rules of science. As does magic and religion."

"Ooh a religious debate huh Kowalski? You go ahead and keep relying on science Kowaslki. Mainly because I never expected to discover that you were a Rob Zombie fan either," Skipper teased.

Kowalski went wide eyed and said, "Shush Skipper. I don't want the entire world to know that."

"Too late Kowalski. Pretty much the entire zoo knows at this point," Skipper said to Kowalski's dismay.

"They do," Kowalski whined with a falsetto voice.

Before the discussion could continue, they were stopped by Private's voice coming from nearby.

"Finally! A good door," Priavte said and waddled into the room.

Skipper turned to Private who had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Private? Are you okay?" Skipper asked.

Private whined a little and said, "I will be Skippa. I just been to several terrifying doors."

**(Flashback to a few minutes ago)**

Private approached one door that had the sound of piano music coming from it. But the door felt cold.

Private shivered a little and said, "I just know it's going to be bad."

He opened the door to view a woman with her head hidden by a shroud sitting a big piano and was playing it softly. The music sounded beautiful and Private figured that the woman playing it must be too. She eventually stopped playing and turned towards Private. Private looked up at her afraid that she may see him, but that was the least of Private's problems. She threw back her shroud to reveal that she had no head. Just a stump where it once stood.

"AAAHHHHH! GHOST!" Private screamed and belly slid away from the scene.

**(Present)**

Private began to shudder more as the memory resided in his mind.

Skipper pulled Private to his feet, smacked him and said, "Calm down Private. You look as if you seen a ghost."

Private freaked a little more and said, "You could say that Skippa."

Before Skipper could question him any further, the door burst open and Rico came running in with Julien on the leash.

"Huh! What is it boy?" Skipper asked.

Rico began babbling at a mile a minute with no one but Skipper understanding. Skipper nodded understanding everything that Rico said.

"Okay boy lead the way," Skipper said and Rico began to run off.

But before he did, Julien focused his eyes on the royal jewels and his eyes began to shine as he looked at them.

"Ohh so shiny. I must have these shinies," Julein said, but was pulled off by Rico.

Julien caught one more glance at the jewels and said, "No matter how long it takes, I will have you."

Julien's view of the jewels disappeared as the whole group left the room.

**So that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll get the next one up sooner. Should be easier now.**

**Remember to read and review please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing new to say. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Tower of London)**

Rico led everyone over to the wall that he had tapped earlier. They all stared at it for a moment before anyone spoke up.

"So what is so important about this wall?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper waddled over to the wall, pressed his head against the wall and tapped his flipper against the wall. Sure enough, he heard the hollow thumping.

"You were spot on Rico. This wall is fake. We need to take it down," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and upchucked a whole bundle of dynamite and laughed madly.

Skipper shook his head and said, "I meant a sledgehammer Rico. Not dynamite. Not here."

Rico groaned and reswallowed the dynamite and upchucked a sledgehammer instead. He walked over to the wall and went wild on it. He slammed the hammer against the wall again and again. Before long he revealed a secret automatic door, after they managed to pry it open, they revealed a hidden staircase that led underground.

Skipper nodded in approval and said, "Well found Rico. Well gentlemen, are we ready to head down?"

Everyone except Julien nodded and they all began their descent down to wherever they were going.

**(Blowhole's Lair)**

Blowhole wheeled towards the room where Sam was being held. He was laughing to himself thinking that he had been so clever in his own plot. Everything was coming together nicely for him.

"Gentlemen, the plan is coming together nicely. My army is prepared and ready. As soon as I get my subject, we can begin," Blowhole said into his little head phone.

This was a little chatter coming from the opposite end and Blowhole laughed some more.

"Yes I understand. I'll make sure you get your fair share of the credit. Okay. Bye," Blowhole said and turned off the phone as he wheeled closer to his lab.

He opened the door and went inside. What he saw was shocking to say the least. All over the lab, his lobster minions were all lying unconscious on the ground and all of his equipment was broken up and damaged. And Sam was nowhere in sight. Her cage was devoid of any otter.

Blowhole panicked a little bit and went over to a nearby intercom.

He pushed the button and said, "Sound the alarm. A prisoner has escaped."

**(Back with the guys)**

The penguins and Julien were still walking down the staircase and had just reached the bottom when the last thing they expected happened. An unconscious lobster minion was thrown at their feet. The sudden surprise was even enough for Skipper to jump slightly. All of a sudden, something jumped from the shadows and pounced on Julien. Julien screamed as the figure landed on top of him. Julien looked up to see a female otter staring into his face.

"Well hello pretty lady," Julien said with a sly smile on his face.

The otter pushed herself off Julien and she backed away.

"Hey I know you. You're that annoying king from Central Park," the otter said.

Skipper went wide eyed and said, "Is that you Sam?"

Sam turned to him and said, "Hey guys. You're here. You came so close to rescuing me."

"Came close? It looks we did just what we promised," Skipper said.

Sam shrugged and said, "You would have if I hadn't broken out myself. Seeing as you guys were coming down the steps, I'd say that's the way out."

Skipper laughed and said, "And you'd be right."

Right at that moment, a loud wailing sound blared all throughout the hall followed by Blowhole's voice on a speaker.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED AND HAS ATTACKED SEVERAL GUARDS! SHE IS TO BE CAPTURED! PREFERABLY ALIVE!"

Skipper went even more wide eyed and said, "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

Sam chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I can handle them."

Skipper grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "No we have to leave. Did you hear what he said about you? Preferably alive. Meaning that dead is okay."

Sam sighed and said, "Alright let's leave. Besides we have things that need to be done once we get out. I'll explain more once we get out."

They all turned and ran back up the stairs leading back to the outside. Out from the ceiling appeared three lobster guards. All it took was a quick karate chop from Skipper to take down one and a good series of kicks from Sam to take down the rest. Half a dozen more appeared from the darkness. Sam took down three of them in just two seconds.

"Who else want's some?" Sam asked the remaining guards.

The three just backed away and ran off.

Sam noticed the others staring at her and she just said, "What?"

"Where did you learn to do all of that?" Skipper asked her.

Sam laughed and said, "Well when I turned eighteen I wanted to join the Army like Dave. But my dad wouldn't let me join the military, but he did at least let me take kickboxing lessons. And yes they have come in handy a lot."

"But what about when you and Billy-," Private started but was stopped by Sam.

"Except when I got drunk. And please do NOT mention him. EVER!" Sam said angrily.

Private hushed up with a whimper. Just then, the other three lobsters from before returned. This time each one was carrying a laser gun on them. Skipper turned to Rico and nodded in his direction. Rico grunted happily as he upchucked a bundle of dynamite. With one long lit fuse.

"KA-BOOM!" Rico yelled as he threw the bundle towards them.

The lobsters all screamed and scuttled away.

"Back away men!" Skipper yelled and they all ran from the spot and were halfway to the surface before they heard the explosion.

They all hit the floor as the tunnel shook and part of it collapsed behind them. They all looked back to see a wall of debris blocking the tunnel. Skipper helped Rico to his feet and patted his back.

"Nice work Rico. Now Sam what were you talking abo... where the heck is Ringtail?" Skipper asked as he raised his voice.

Everyone looked around and noticed that Julien was nowhere to be seen. But Skipper had a good idea at where Julien was. Or more likely would be going and was probably going now.

"We need to get back to the royal jewels right now. Ringtail doesn't know what they really are. Sam I'm sorry, but what you have to tell us is going to have to wait. We need to find Ringtail now," Skipper said and he and the rest of the penguins ran off before Sam could say anything.

**How was that? Not much of a rescue, but at least we know that Sam is no damsel in distress. She is a woman who can kick butt. Don't you agree?**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saw Iron Man 3. It was awesome. That's all I have to say. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Tower of London)**

Julien scampered down the hall on all fours heading back to where he remembered the shiny objects sitting. The leash was being dragged behind him. If there's one thing he at least listened to Skipper about, was hiding when some humans around. After a few encounters within the city itself and he didn't want to go through all that again.

Julien sniffed the air and said, "Ooh. I can smell the shinies."

He used his nose to guide his way down the hall and towards one of the doors at the end of the hall. The smell was just on the other side. Julien smiled and laughed when he noticed.

"Yes! Here I come shinies. Ready or no-ahhh," Julien said and was then pulled back when something grabbed the leash.

He was turned around and stared right into Skipper's face.

"Are you crazy Ringtail? You are out in the open and could blow our cover again. And were in one of the royal buildings this time. We could be exterminated this time," Skipper hissed.

Julein pushed away and said, "You just want the shinies for yourself. I will take them all for me and none for you."

Julien jumped from Skipper's head and grabbed the knob and caused the door to open. He jumped inside and caused the door to close behind him. Skipper growled and rubbed his head while the team caught up behind him.

"Skipper you really should stop going ahead of us," Kowalski said.

Skipper looked back up at the door and said, "Duley noted Kowalski. Now someone give me a boost up. We need to get in there. Julien could be halfway to the jewels by-"

Skipper was cut off as the buildings alarm started sounding and people began yelling.

"Someones going after the jewels," said one voice.

"Too late," Sam said.

Skipper growled in fury and said, "Let's get in there now. No waiting around this time."

The three other penguins saluted Skipper and they all jumped onto each others head with Skipper on top. He turned the knob on the door and forced the door open with all the penguins tumbling over. Julien was on top of the case banging his clenched up paws against it.

"Open up you stupid glass. Give me my shinies already," Julien yelled in fury.

The penguins got to their feet and they all jumped onto Julien and forced him off of the case and to the ground.

"Forget it Ringtail. Those are not worth your life. If we are seen in here, it's bad news for all of us," Skipper said to Julien's face.

Julien wasn't listening seeing as he was now struggling in the penguins grip.

Sam rushed over and said, "Carry him together if you have to. We have to go. NOW!"

Skipper turned to the other penguins and said, "You heard the lady boys. Lift now."

The penguins lifted Julien off of the ground and they carried Julien out of the room and down the hall. They hid under a chair as a number of people, mostly guards, rushed past them and towards where the royal jewels were sitting. Once the hall was clear, they had their opening.

"Now men. Rush to the exit," Skipper said and the penguins all ran as fast as their webbed feet would let them.

Sam ran ahead of them on all fours. It wasn't long before they were outside and rushing towards the exit of the premises. The gates were closing, attempting to seal in any intruders.

"The gates closing men. Double time," Skipper shouted.

The other penguins nodded and they broke off with Rico still carrying Julien. They began sliding on their bellies with Sam sprinting on all fours.

"Skippa! What about the cah?" Private asked.

Skipper growled and said, "Leave it! We'll get it later."

Sam was the first one out the gate, followed quickly by Private, Kowaslki, and Rico carrying Julien. But Skipper wasn't out yet. He was still sliding towards the gate which was nearing the ground. Only a few inches remained as Skipper drew really close.

"SKIPPA!" Private yelled, but Skipper managed to squeeze under the gate.

Skipper let out a shout as he made it to the other side, but not without losing a few tail feathers in the process. Skipper looked behind him and saw a bald spot on his behind. He let out an embarrased blush and let out a little cough.

"Job well done boys. Now let's get to someplace safe. First thing in the morning we'll retrieve the car and get to the airport. We'll be home in time for dinner tomorrow," Skipper said.

Sam cut in by saying, "And what about Blowhole's militia?"

Skipper looked back to her and said, "Pardon?"

"Blowhole's militia. He's massing a small army getting ready to strike London. He has everything from men to weapons to attack vehicles. He plans to overthrow the English government as well as the royal family. I heard everything he told his allies. We need to stop them before they can attack," Sam explained.

Everyone, even Julien were in stunned silence.

"Skipper if Blowhole had that kind of power he could do anything. Break alliances with England, initiate war, maybe even set the world on fire. With nukes," Kowalski stated.

"What are we going to do Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper turned to his men and said, "Once again boys, you heard the lady. It appears that Blowhole is going off the deep end once more. We need to infiltrate that militia and take them down from the inside."

"So where do we go?" asked Kowalski.

Skipper didn't have an answer, so he turned to Sam instead.

"Sam do you know where?" Skipper asked.

Sam thought for a moment and said, "It's some small town about an hour from here. But I can't get the name. I know, just let me thing for a little bit."

She pondered and while she didn't have an exact answer, she did at least have something.

"Okay I can't remember the exact location, but it's in a hilly area of Surrey. It's a county of England and it's got a lot of countryside out there. So it's going to be hard to get an exact location," Sam said.

Skipper sighed and said, "Right. So we're going to need something to fly over the country out there. Boys and Sam we need to get to the airport and grab a chopper. Flying over the area in that should help us imensly. No questions. Let's just do it. Find a car and let's drive out there."

Everyone, except for Skipper, groaned and began walking towards the street.

**(Lair)**

"You couldn't catch her?" Blowhole said angrily and slammed his flipper down on the table.

The lobster minion laughed nervously and said, "Yes boss and we're sorry. But it was hard once she began using her kickboxing on us. And when those penguins showed up, it got-"

Blowhole's eyes went wide and said, "Pen-gu-ins? They found us? How?"

He groaned angrily and said, "Nevermind. We'll begin our plan now. We'll worry about them later and start something to distract them. If only we had a couple more days and we wouldn't have this. No use crying over it now."

He pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and brought up a three dimensional screen and pulled up one name and pushed the 'call' button. After a few moments, he got a response.

A human face appeared and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

Blowhole merely said, "We have been compromised. Initiate the attack."

"Are you sure boss? We still have a few more material to work on before-," the man said before Blowhole cut him off.

"I don't care. If we don't attack now we lose everything. The work, the time, all gone," Blowhole fired back.

The man sighed and said, "Alright boss we're moving. ETA ninety minutes. Out."

Blowhole's angry expression turned from a frown and into a smile.

"Soon all of England and the United Kingdom shall tremble before my might. Prepare world, I am on my way," Blowhole said and began to laugh.

**Well that'll do for this chapter. Well we now know what Blowhole is planning and what are the guys going to do about it. We'll find out soon.**

**In the meantime, please remember to read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing new to say. Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Central Park)**

Danny was on one of the lowest branches of the tree in the otter habitat and looked down at the ground.

"Okay this should be good enough. Shouldn't be high enough to kill me," Danny said and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here we go," Danny said and jumped off the branch.

Fortunately Marlene saw him and she caught him before he could hit the ground and hurt himself.

Danny groaned and said, "Aww man! What do I have to do to get hurt around here?"

Marlene groaned herself and asked, "Danny, why are you trying to injure yourself?"

Danny shifted in her arm and said, "No reason. Just wanted to see that pretty girl again."

Marlene facepalmed and set Danny back on the ground.

"Danny there are easier to see someone than by maiming yourself. You can just walk over and see her. It's not hard. Besides you don't want your mother questioning why you're hurt," Marlene explained, preferring not to tell Danny about the time that Private was doing the exact same thing.

Danny suddenly felt idiotic for the moment and said, "Oh! Yeah I guess I should have done that. I'll go do that now."

Danny began to run off, but Marlene grabbed him once more and said, "Just stay out of sight. We don't need anyone getting in trouble for being out of their habitat. Understand?"

Danny nodded and went off once more. But unbeknownst to him, Marlene was following at a safe distance. Better safe than sorry.

**(London)**

The penguins, Sam, and Julien were on their way back to the London Airport on one of the cities famous double decker buses. It had been empty when they boarded and the unconscious driver was safely propped up in one of seats. They were currently driving recklessly through the city as usual. But this time it was mainly because Rico was still confused with the different road system here.

"Seriously what is up with the traffic here? Everyone is driving in the wrong direction," Skipper complained.

"Actually Skipper, everyone is driving on the correct side of the road. We are driving on the wrong side. England's road system is reversed from ours," Kowaslki explained to Skipper.

Skipper groaned and said, "This backwards country."

Sam crossed her arms and said, "Umm actually if you think about it, we're the ones who are backwards. England's road systems were around long before ours. Don't ask me what caused the change, because I don't know."

Skipper face flippered and said, "Thank you miss former human."

Sam gave Skipper a glare and said, "Hey former humans glow and that's because their lambent. I'm just an otter."

Skipper looked at Sam in a confused manner and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You ever play Gears of War 3?" Sam asked.

Skipper shook his head and Sam said, "Nevermind."

The gang continued to their destination as Julien sat on the seat right next to her and kept scooting closer to her. All he was really doing was creeping Sam out and she proceeded to scoot away from him, but he only scooted closer to her once more.

"What do you want your highness?" Sam asked snidely.

Julien faked a yawn and wrapped his arm around Sam.

"Oh nothing. Just a little tired," Julien lied.

Sam scooted away from Julien and said, "You do remember who my brother is right? And you do know what he'll do if he finds out what you are doing?"

"And you're point is?"Julien asked.

Sam groaned in frustration and Julien got close to her again.

"Why dwell on the future? When we can focus on the present," Julien said.

"Don't you mean dwell on the past?" Sam asked.

Julien shook his head and said, "No."

Sam's back hit the wall of the bus and she then slid off of her seat and walked away from Julien. He was about to follow her, when he was yanked back. He looked to see that Rico still had him by a leash and all he could do then was pout.

Skipper saw what happened and said, "Cool it Ringtail and behave. We've had enough problems from you on this trip."

Julien crossed his arms in anger and said, "It's not my fault I'm here."

"Doesn't excuse you from causing a lot of trouble for us. Now sit still and shut up," Skipper said.

Julien was about to argue back, when Rico slapped a strip of duct tape on his mouth and taped his hands together.

"Mmm-phhh mmm-phh," Julien complained into his gag.

Skipper laughed and said, "Good work Rico."

Sam came back up front, saw Rico in the bus seat and said, "Hey if Rico's back here, then who's driving the bus?"

A flipper waved from the driver seat.

"It's alright Sam. Skippa put me in charge of driving," Private said from the driver's seat.

Skipper looked outside to see that they were driving more slowly than they had before. He would have removed Private from the drivers seat if it weren't for the fact that they were approaching the airport. Still he'd like it better if Private would rush it a bit more.

After a few more minutes, the bus finally came to a stop and Private stepped down from the driver's seat.

"Well, we made it to the airport Skippa," Private said.

"About time. Now we need to find a chop-," Skipper said, but was then cut off.

"Look Skipper," Kowalski said out loud.

Kowalski was pointing off in the distance at a military helicopter sitting on a helipad with the letters, RAF on the side. The Royal Air Force was around, but what were they doing here?

"Nice find Kowalski. Think we can pilot it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski shrugged and said, "We can try."

The group started moving towards the helicopter, with Julien being dragged by a leash. As they got close, they noticed a large number of armed men standing near the chopper.

"Must be military drills going on," Kowalski stated.

Skipper shrugged and said, "Or maybe they're on alert after what happened at the Tower. Ringtail."

Julien decided to remain quiet for once. Seeing as he still had the duct tape over his mouth.

The gang started moving around the men and waited until they started moving away from their stations. One soldier stood alone and as the group of six reached him, Private climbed up to his neck and whacked him good across the back of the neck. As he jumped down Skipper high fived him.

"Good work Private. One less obstacle," Skipper said and looked to see they still had plenty of men to get out of the way.

Skipper turned to Rico and said, "Rico, do you still have any explosives on you?"

Rico upchucked a grenade and said, "Yep. Ka-boom?"

Skipper nodded and pointed at a small baggage truck nearby and said, "Something small though. Make it look like an accident. Can't have this place go into total lockdown."

Rico nodded and pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it to the baggage truck. A second later the grenade went off and the resulting explosion caused the baggage truck blow up as well with flames shooting outward. Most of the men were shocked by the blast and after a few moments, the bulk of them ran off. Skipper turned to the other three penguins and motioned for them to knock out the three remaining soldiers. The three saluted Skipper and set off to just do that. It only took a few seconds for the four penguins to take them all down.

Skipper turned back to Sam and said, "Get Ringtail over to the chopper. We'll meet you there."

Sam nodded and grabbed Julien's leash and ran off with Julien trying to keep up.

"Can we please slow down? I wasn't meant to run this fast," Julien asked Sam.

Sam said nothing, but just glared at Julien. As she reached the helicopter, the penguins knocked out the two pilots that were still strapped inside and dumped their unconscious forms out of the cockpit. Sam threw Julien in and jumped in herself. The two pilots had already had the motor running and now all the guys had to do was get it off the ground. They closed the hatch to the chopper and with the pull of the control stick, the chopper was in the air.

Before long, the chopper was moving out of the city and towards the countryside of Surrey.

"Job well done men. Though it is going to be hard getting back now. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So strap yourselves in everyone. We got a militia to take down," Skipper said and sat back to enjoy the flight.

**So the penguins are now in the air and are preparing to attack Blowhole's army. Now let's hope they can get to them before the army attacks the city.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it's getting really warm around where I live and the air conditioner is on the fritz. Oh joy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Over Surrey)**

The chopper flew over the English countryside searching for the army encampment. All the way, all Sam and Private could do was look out over the countryside of Surrey. It was beautiful. Almost like you wouldn't believe that there was a major city nearby. With rolling green hills, meadows, and many many trees. Like something out of a book. A sight for one to behold.

"It looks so nice from up here," Private said.

Sam nodded in agreement and said, "Yes it does. It kind of makes you forget about why we're out here."

Skipper had to nod in agreement as well and said, "I agree. All the more reason to find that army and put it out of commission."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the exception of Julien who was still steaming from being tied up with duct tape. The chopper continued along the way and all they really see were numerous villages. But then again, Surrey was a big place and the group could be anywhere. Just as exasperation was setting in, they looked off in the distance and saw a helicopter fly out of a clearing in the middle of the forest. It went up once and did a complete circle before going back down.

"Skippa? Did you see that?" Private asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative Private. Rico take us over there."

"But Skippa they'll see us," Private said.

"Not necessarily Private. This chopper is running on silent mode so that can't pick us up on radar even if they have one. And if we do a quick pass and scan there area and if they are there, we can be on them before they have a chance to do anything," Skipper explained.

As they got closer, they began to notice that the forest canopy was getting thicker. Before long they began to realize that they couldn't even see the forest floor. Except for the one location.

"We'll never get a good enough scan from up here. Rico hover around the clearing. We may be able to pick up something," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and flew over the spot. As he sat up in the air over the clearing, Kowalski began the scanning process and they began to wait as it processed. They were soon made aware of a loud beeping noise.

"Um... do you guys hear that?" Priavte asked.

Sam went wide eyed and looked at a flashing light on the choppers dashboard.

"TAKE IT DOWN NOW RICO! TAKE IT DOWN!" Sam yelled and grabbed the control stick from Rico.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rico grunted.

Sam spotted a button and pushed it.

"Counter measures. Use the counter measures," she said and as the guys looked out they saw white lights flying out of the bottom of the chopper.

They also saw another streak racing towards the chopper, but it turned downward and towards the flares. At this point, Sam shoved Rico out of the way and took control of the chopper and flew it away from the clearing. After a moment or two, they were a good distance away from the clearing and Rico took control again.

"Was that a stinger missile?" Skipper asked getting over his shock.

Sam nodded and said, "Yes. That's what counter measures are for."

Skipper looked at her and asked, "How'd you know about the chopper's counter measures?"

Sam gave him a 'what do you think' look and said, "I read a lot of aircraft manuels when I was a kid. Still do as a matter of fact."

"How?" asked Kowalski.

"We get a lot of military guys at the zoo every day. Sometimes they leave stuff behind without realizing it," Sam explained.

Skipper was impressed and said, "Well good thing. You may have just saved our hides Sam."

Sam nodded in approval.

"Well everyone, we now know where our army is hiding. All we can do now is try to take them on without getting ourselves killed," Skipper announced.

"Well can always unload a payload on the clearing and then land and take them down from the ground," Sam suggested.

Skipper looked at her and nodded.

"We can do that. Rico fire all weapons on the clearing," Skipper said knowing Rico would love doing so.

Rico chuckled darkly and activated the choppers weapons system and hit the fire button... but nothing came out. He hit the button a few more times, but nothing happened.

Kowalski took a look at the choppers instruments and said, "Umm Skipper. We have no weapons on here. The rockets and machine gun are empty. They must have either just come back from a mission or were just doing some flying drills."

Skipper growled and said, "Rats. We'll have to sabotage them on the ground. Rico take us out of the woods and land away from the trees. Kowalski I need you to mark the clearing on your radar."

The two nodded and did just what they were told to do. As Rico set the chopper down and the group all got out, with Julien still tied up with tape and on a leash once more, Kowalski pointed in one direction.

"Clearing is that way Skipper," Kowalski stated.

"Alright. Move out men. And drag Ringtail behind us. I don't trust him with the chopper. Even if he is tied up," Skipper said.

Everyone nodded and moved forward, with Rico dragging Julien by the leash.

**(Elsewhere)**

One masked man lowered the Stinger launcher and turned to another man who was unmasked with brown hair and beard.

"Looks like they got away sir," said the masked man.

The unmasked man shrugged and said, "It's no problem. They can't stop us now. Now gather the men and load up the trucks. We leave in ten minutes."

The man saluted him and said, "Yes sir."

He ran off while the other man walked over to a tent nearby. He looked over a map of London and marked the major areas of the city. Including Buckingham Palace.

"We'll take over this country ourselves. The royal family won't know what hit them," the man said and laughed to himself.

**Alright that's a good stopping point. Next chapter the guys will start their little attack on the army. Will they succeed or not? We'll know soon.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well the air conditioner is fixed so that's a good thing. Also my work schedule is about to get a bit more clustered. Oh joy again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(In the woods)**

The group continued their trek through the woods towards their destination. They had to be getting close. If it wasn't the thickness of the trees that told them that, it was the sounds of people in the distance. It sounded almost like enthusiastic cheering.

"Sounds like we're getting closer. Now this is we proceed," Skipper said but was interrupted by Sam.

"No killing," she said.

"What?" Skipper said.

"I said, NO KILLING!" Sam repeated more irritably.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Sam you have to consider what's at stake here. We don't like using lethal force ourselves, but sometimes it's unavoidable."

"It's always avoidable. There are better ways to attack someone rather than directly. Here's what I suggest. Find their weapon stockpile and the rest of their equipment and destroy it. Destroy it all. They're left without any weapons that way and casualties are kept low," Sam said and then ran ahead of them.

The rest of the penguins looked at Skipper who shrugged and said, "You heard her boys. Let's get out there and finish this. That means no fatalities."

Kowalski and Private nodded to where Rico just groaned.

"Don't worry Rico. You'll still get to blow stuff up," Skipper said to which Rico cheered up at.

"Yeah! Ka-boom!" Rico said and upchucked another lit stick of TNT.

"Not yet Rico. Save that for the enemy encampment," Skipper said.

Rico groaned and extinguished the fuse. After he had reswallowed the dynamite, the four penguins with Julien still being dragged along followed after Sam into the gloomy forest.

**(Deeper in the forest)**

Sam moved along cautiously and peered around one tree. She could see two men, each armed with an assault rifle standing near a tent. Sam could see from where she was standing, there was some communications in the tent. Including an uplink dish. Three more men came out of the treeline in the distance and met up with the two. Each of them carried a rifle as well.

"For a country with strict gun control, there are a lot of assault weapons out here," Sam said quietly.

"I'll say," came Skippers voice from behind her.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when Skipper spoke up behind her.

"Jeez Skipper. Can you give a girl a warning next time?" Sam said angrily.

Skipper merely laughed and said, "So what do you see over there?"

Sam pointed over and said, "Five men well armed. Behind them is a tent full of communications devices. Radios, walkie talkies, and an uplink dish. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few other surprises in there as well."

Skipper nodded and asked, "I have a plan."

At this point the other penguins finally arrived and stood before Skipper while trying to catch a breath.

"Ah good boys, took you long enough," Skipper said sarcastically.

All of his men saluted and Skipper pointed over to the five men.

"Someone chain Ringtail to a tree. After that we'll go on over to the five men stationed right over there," Skipper said and pointed to the five enemy soldiers around the other side of the tree.

"But Skippa they have weapons," Private said worriedly.

"I know that Private. So that is why we're going to take them by surprise and take them all down all at once. When that is done, gather all of their weapons and I do mean ALL and throw them into the tent. After that, Rico will blow that tent up," Skipper said.

"Try burning it down instead. It'll make less noise and still take care of all that equipment. We can put it out afterward and keep the rest of the army from knowing what happened here. Which reminds me, remove the bullets from their weapons so that they don't go off. Keep it quiet," Sam said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Move out everyone. You too Sam."

Sam nodded and said, "Right."

Rico proceeded to duct tape Julien to a tree and left him there with him complaining into his gag. The lot quietly moved towards the five men without them noticing. Skipper popped his head up first, followed quickly by the rest.

"Pick a target everyone and make your attack count," Skipper said to which the others nodded.

Sam went first my crawling up one mans leg. As he began to react, Private quickly belly slid to his target and managed to get up to his head and smacked him on the back of the neck. Sam quickly kicked her target in the head and knocked him out. As he hit the ground the other three finally took notice, but before they could attack two of them were knocked out by two of the other penguins. Sam jumped from the man she had knocked down and onto the third man's face and refused to let go. He tried prying her off of his face, but couldn't get her off. His defiance was ended when Rico got him in the back of the neck as well.

"Good work everyone. Now let's get to part two. But first, Rico tie these men up. Make sure they don't go anywhere," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and upchucked another roll of tape. A few minutes later the men were all tied together and the ammo had been removed from the weapons and the men's unconscious bodies and buried under the ground. A couple of grenades were found which Rico gratefully swallowed and stored inside of his stomach. The assault rifles were set down inside of the tent.

"Now only one thing left to do," Skipper said and turned to Rico.

"Rico?" Skipper asked.

Rico laughed like a psycho and upchucked a flamethrower. He pointed it at the tent as they waddled outside and set it ablaze with a stream of fire. They all watched as the tent burned along with the equipment inside.

After several minutes Skipper said, "Okay that's enough. Extinguish the fire and we can move on."

Rico upchucked a fire extinguisher and pointed it at the base of the fire and sprayed foam onto the fire and extinguished the remnants of the tent and the equipment. Once that was done, Kowalski pointed in the direction of the clearing and the group carried on towards their goal.

**(In the clearing)**

After a little while of walking, the group finally arrived at where they had been going. In the middle of the clearing was a large group of men. Each one was clad in a special armor that looked identical. Most likely they were bulletproof and most likely, especially with Blowhole's genius, were likely resistant to explosives and fire as well. Standing before them was another man, this one was wearing the same armor and he had brown hair and a beard. The rest of the group was cheering wildly, but were silenced when he raised his hands to silence them.

"Men we now stand at the dawn of a new era. For centuries the royals have held a tyrannical hand over this country. They ran this country for many many years, but then they had the nerve to appoint someone else. A "prime minister" mind you. Now we aren't ruled over by one faction, but two," the man said and as he said that, the other men booed but not at him.

For over half a century they've expected us as the people to just sit back and accept it. The start of a world war that we were dragged into and we just sat back and accepted it. Dragged into another world war and we just accepted it. But in the past decade we've been dragged into another war. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we will not sit back this time and accept it. It's time that the English Parliament find out where the real power lies. Not in their offices or their slips of paper. But with the people and weapons," he stated and everyone cheered.

Sam groaned and said, "Okay this just the same generic speech that so many dictators have used in the past. It's nothing new. We should just get away from this big blowhard and take of our current issue. Let's find the rest of their weapon and get rid of them. Besides if he thinks Britain is bad with wars. He should try the US."

Skipper was about to argue the final point, but decided against it deciding that other stuff was more important than his military history beliefs.

"So where do we look?" Private asked.

Skipper didn't know where to look and said, "Spread out men. Stay away from any humans and if you find the weapons and vehicles, find one of the others and get both need to get back to the stockpile. Blow up the weapons and vehicles. Each of you will be given a grenade and a flare. Rico?"

Rico upchucked five flares and five grenades and gave one to each member of the group.

"We'll meet back here in the brush in front of the clearing. Once the arsenal goes up, we'll regroup here and make our way back to the chopper. But your number one priority is to remain stealthy. We get in and get out. Got it?" Skipper said and everyone nodded in understanding.

Skipper nodded in approval and said, "Now that I like. Move out men."

**Wow! Got this one done quickly. Maybe I've still got it. Only time will tell. So next time, the group are going to finish their operation up and try to escape.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Had a little trouble with writers block on this one, but it's finally here. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Sam wandered by herself, always looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was sneaking up behind her. It was dangerous for anyone to be sneaking around here, especially with all of these militia men around the area. All that Sam wanted to do was finish all of this up and go home. She wanted to back home with Danny. She couldn't take it anymore as she wasn't cut out for this life style. Her brother was a military person, not her.

She walked along the forest floor keeping her eyes open for anything. Be it weapons, or a vehicle. She had been looking around for five minutes and was hoping that someone, anyone would find the enemy weapons and vehicles soon so that they could just finish this up and go home. She was turned away, when something smacked into her and knocked her over.

"Ow!" she heard Private say.

She looked up to see Private lying on his side and rubbing his head which was now bruised.

"Private? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Private stood up and helped Sam to her feet.

"I'm okay Sam. My head hurts a little bit. But I'm fine," Private said.

Sam nodded and was about to set off when Private grabbed her.

"Um you don't mind me sticking around you do you? I just don't want to be by myself around here," Private said.

Sam smiled and said, "Aw Private. You're just a big softy at heart aren't you?"

Private nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure you can stick with me. Just don't go clinging to me. I get enough of that from Danny," she said with a laugh.

Private nodded and the two of them walked together. The cheering got louder and the voices started getting louder. They were running out of time to find the enemy armaments and destroy them. At least now Sam didn't have to go running off to find the others.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Sam said and looked closer into the treeline.

"Now how would these guys hide their equipment? We're out in the woods and how do people hide themselves in the woods?" Sam asked herself out loud.

She took a moment to think and a thought hit her.

"They have them all covered. They camouflaged them with the foliage. Search around for loose branches. If you see some bunched together then it's likely something was hidden there," Sam said and Private nodded.

Private waddled around nearby and as he round a tree, he saw what looked like a large number of bushes clustered together on the ground despite the fact that bushes in this forest were spaced well apart from each other. He waddled over and moved some of the branches. Behind them was a crate with a hole in the side. He looked in and could see that it was full of rifles. He went to another bush and found another crate. This one was full of grenades and other explosives. He looked forward and in the darkened treeline, he could make out several big trucks. All of which were idling. Almost as if they were waiting to roll out.

"SAM!" Private called out.

Sam perked up when she heard Private called out.

"SAM!" Private called out once more.

Sam followed the sound and ran towards Private.

"Private? Did you find something?" Sam asked.

Private nodded and said, "I found their weapons and the trucks. You were right. They were hidden by the forest itself. What should we do? Should we get Skippa?"

Sam thought for a moment and said, "We could, but we're running low on time. Let's take care of business here and rendezvous with them at the chopper."

Private nodded and the two of them dashed off towards where Private had left the weapons and vehicles. Sam was amazed. She had no idea what to make of this. Before they could do anything, they heard a voice nearby that yelled in excitement.

"Yes I found them. Oh yeah! Bonus points for me," came Kowalski's voice.

Sam and Private looked to the left to see Kowalski uncovering one of the crates.

"Bad news Kowalski. Private found them first," Sam called out.

Kowalski turned his head to see the duo and he groaned.

"Figures. Always late," Kowalski said.

"So how are we going to destroy all of these? We don't have very much," Private asked.

Sam gave Private a look and said, "Let's just get all of these to the tucks. We can use our grenades to blow up the trucks and the weapons all at once. If there is more than one crate of grenades, we can place one by each truck cab and take them all out in an instant."

Kowalski and Private all nodded to agree and they each went to a crate and began pushing them towards the trucks. But as Sam was pushing one, it was lifted off the ground... by Rico.

"Nice work Rico. You found the weapons," came Skippers voice.

"Um I was trying to push that over to the trucks thank you very much," Sam said.

Skipper, who was standing nearby, turned his head to see Sam standing where Rico had lifted the crate off the ground from. He groaned and was about to argue with Sam when they heard the sound of enthusiastic shouts coming towards them.

"Crap! We need to get these over to the trucks and blow them up. We need to hurry this up," Sam said.

Skipper would rather argue with her, but decided to do as she suggested and he grabbed a crate and quickly pushed it to one of the trucks. They each quickly went straight back to the crates and got them over to the trucks. Before long, all of the crates were bunched together by each truck cab.

Sam wiped off her forehead and said, "Only one thing left to do. Everyone got their grenades?"

"Hey that's my line. Everyone have their grenades?" Skipper asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and revealed her grenade as did everyone else.

"Good. Now throw them to the trucks," Sam said and everyone did just that.

In the distance they could see the men running their way. Like they expected things to go their way. If only they knew what was about to happen. The penguins and Sam turned and ran away from the area. A few seconds later, the grenades went off and this resulted in a chain reaction that took out the trucks and the equipment bunched with them. The heat was intense as the trucks burned and some more of the enemy arsenal went up.

"Nice idea Sam," Private complimented.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yeah nice work there Sam. Now lets get out of here. Gather Ringtail and meet back at the chopper."

Everyone nodded and they were off.

**Woo. Finally done with that. Next chapter the gang try to make their escape, but are the enemies done with their vain attempts.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Work has been long and hard lately and next week it's going to get worse. So enjoy this next chapter guys. I'm gonna try to finish this story up in the next couple of weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The army stopped and watched as their trucks and equipment burned together. That was all they had to try and take over the English government. The sidearms that they each carried now would only get them so far before they lost.

"That was all of our stuff! What the hell are we supposed to do now? How did that even happen?" yelled one of the men in fury.

Everyone was confused. They saw no one come or go. So how could it have happened? Their bearded leader was different though. He had a feeling that whatever had just happened here, must have been linked to that helicopter that he and his men had fired at earlier. It was a military chopper after all that they had seen, and chances are what happened here was a military related operation. But if that was the case, then where were these military men now. He figured that he had to find that chopper and take it down. Reaching over to one of his men, he took a javelin launcher and ran off in the direction that they had seen the chopper fly off to. His men were left dumbfounded by both the truck explosions and their leaders odd behavior.

**(With the Penguins)**

Sam and the penguins were rushing their way out of the forest and back towards their chopper. They had already stopped to grab Julien, but he was still being dragged along by the leash. They could tell by the remains of the tent that they had burned down earlier, that they were going in the right direction. It didn't take them long to find out where to go from there. What they didn't realize is that the leader of this group of men was hot on their trail. As they were reaching the edge of the forest, he was just passing the burned down tent.

"Damn it. There goes communications. We're doing this on our own then," he stated and continued on.

A minute later, the penguins and Sam made it to the edge of the forest. They were relieved to see that the chopper was still there and still in one piece too. They all stopped running and they started walking towards the chopper having exhausted their energy running out of the forest.

"Good news everyone. We're almost home free. We just need to get back to London," Skipper said as the all piled into the chopper.

Rico started it up and the blades began to spin, but as he did so, the leader came out of the treeline and saw the chopper preparing for take off.

"I knew it. I just knew it," he said and knelt down.

He aimed the javelin launcher at the chopper and took aim, but nothing happened. He looked into the launcher itself to see why and got his answer. There were no rockets in the thing. He had just grabbed it and run. This thing was useless now. He threw it away in frustration and ran towards the chopper that was now lifting itself off the the ground.

Sam sat back in the seat and sighed in relief. Skipper had pulled the speak spell out from Rico and they were contacting British authorities with it to inform them of the situation. After he hung up, everyone except for Rico, who was flying the chopper, sat back and relaxed.

"Take us back to London airport Rico. We'll the next plane to New Yo- OH SWEET HALIBET!" Skipper yelled when he looked out to see someone still clinging to the side of the chopper.

The bearded man came up to the cockpit hatch and grabbed the side.

Skipper realized that they never locked the hatch and he began yelling, "LOCK THE HATCH! LOCK THE HATCH! LOCK THE HATCH!"

Unfortunatly, no one got up fast enough to do so as the man was able to open it up with ease.

He looked in and said, "Animals? Why am I not surprised?"

He reached for his sidearm, only to realize that he didn't have it. Probably dropped it while he was running this way. But as he reached to the side, he felt his knife and went for it. But as he pulled it out, Rico saw it and gave the staff a hard thrust to the side, making it spin and relieving the man's grip on the chopper, but not enough to make him fall. But he did lose his grip on the knife and it fell to the ground.

"Damn it. That was my best knife," he said and tried to climb back up.

"Rico. Take us down to about twenty feet," Sam said.

Rico was about to disagree, but he saw Skipper giving him a look and Rico sighed and took the chopper down to twenty feet. Sam went over to the guy who was clinging to the chopper. She looked down at him as he tried to regain his grip on the chopper.

Even though she knew he probably wouldn't understand her, she looked down at him and said, "Don't worry. The fall won't kill you. It'll only break your legs."

Sam grabbed his fingers and forced them off the chopper and the guy fell to the ground. And true to what Sam said, when the guy hit the ground, there came a sickening CRUNCH sound. He began screaming as he lie there and grabbed his legs continuing the screams.

Sam chuckled and said, "Now that felt good."

She helped the penguins lower the hatch and this time they sealed it to make sure that it couldn't open again. As Sam sat back down, she noticed everyone, even Rico staring at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

Private was about to answer, but Skipper stopped him.

"You just laughed when you dropped that guy Sam. Are you feeling okay?" Skipper asked.

Sam shrugged and said, "I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want anyone else causing crap for us. Besides Rico does crazy stuff like that all the time. Why don't you guys treat HIM like this?"

"Rico's already a psycho Sam. You have yet to get that far. So tread lightly," Skipper warned her.

Sam shrugged and lied back into the seat and closed her eyes to nap.

"Mm-ph mmm-ph," complained Julien.

"Not yet Ringtail. Not until we're back home," Skipper said and smiled.

Julien just glared as everyone laughed at his misery and as Sam just slept.

**Well the gang has gotten away and are on their way home. That's all there is to it.**

**Remember to read and review. Please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Got my next story after this one all planned out. It's gonna be a dark one. And I mean DARK. Until then please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

It didn't take long for the penguins to return to the city. As they were flying over one particular spot, Skipper handed Rico a parachute that they had found under the seat and opened the hatch.

"Remember Rico. No explosions, no chaos. Just get the car and meet us at the airport. But drive as wild as you please. We need you there as fast as possible," Skipper said sternly to Rico.

Rico nodded and saluted Skipper. He took the parachute and jumped out of the chopper and down to the ground. Skipper closed up and directed Kowalski towards the airport.

"Time to go home boys," Skipper said with a yawn.

"But Skippa, what about Blowhole? Shouldn't we be going after him?" Private said.

Skipper sighed and shook his head.

"I know the dolphin too well Private. More than likely he's already on the run. All we can do is wait for him to strike again," Skipper said.

"Three minutes to the airport Skipper," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and sat back down next to Sam. He tapped her shoulder waking her up.

"Wha? Oh it's you guys. Are we almost there?" Sam asked.

Skipper nodded.

"You'll be back home with your boy by breakfast time tomorrow. Or rather lunch where you two are from," Skipper said with a laugh.

Sam laughed with him.

"Don't you worry Sam. We'll get Blowhole yet," Skipper said.

Sam sighed and said, "It's not him that worry about. It's what he can do that worries me. He was about to attack this city for power. However I can't help but think this could have been a ploy to distract you guys. There must be something bigger going on."

Skipper patted her shoulder and said, "You let us worry about that."

**(Airport)**

Skipper, Sam, Julien, and Kowalski stood by a vent that led into the terminal as Private went to check on departure times. After a few minutes he returned to Skipper and the rest.

"Good news Skippa? There's a plane set to take off in twenty minutes and it's practically right around the corna," Private said.

Skipper smiled and said, "Excellent work Private. And look, here comes Rico."

Skipper pointed off for the rest to see Rico driving up in the little pink car. They all climbed in as he stopped and he zoomed off again with Private giving directions.

"Good work Rico," Skipper said to him.

After turning a corner, they spotted their plane and to their delight the baggage handlers were busy arguing with each other to notice them. Rico drive up the ramp and into the cargo hold of the plane without anyone the wiser. After a few more minutes, the door was sealed and the plane came to life. It began taxing and a few minutes later, picked up speed and took off straight for New York.

Everyone climbed out of the car and began relaxing for the flight back to New York. Julien began mumbling angrily again and held up his taped hands.

Skipper shook his head and said, "We're not back in New York yet Ringtail. Once we're back at the zoo, we'll untie you."

Julien glared and sat down for the flight.

Sam turned to SKipper and the rest of the penguins and said, "Hey guys. Thanks for coming to get me. And thanks for listening to me. The world would probably be in big trouble right now if you didin't listen. But still-"

Skipper cut her off and said, "It's no problem Sam. And I get that you feel something else is about to happen and knowing Blowhole, that is possible. However nothing can be done right now if we can't find him. All we can do is hope and pray that we get to him before he can do anything."

Sam nodded and curled up into a ball to sleep.

"We should all get some rest boys. Everyone take some R and R. You've earned it," Skipper said.

All the penguins groaned in exhaustion and lied about the baggage and some of them closed their eyes to get some sleep.

**(Elsewhere)**

In a room in an unknown location. Blowhole sat listening to an intercom. It was a good thing that neither Sam or the penguins were aware of the microphone that he had hidden in her fur. He knew now that the penguins were well on their way back to New York. This couldn't have been any better. He began swallowing a fish as he began chuckling.

"How right you are Sam. How right you are," Blowhole said and laughed and then began coughing as he choked on the fish.

"I can help ya boss," said one of his lobster minions and smacked him across the back.

The fish flew out of Blowhole's mouth and he then reswallowed it without choking this time.

"Thank you number forty-seven," Blowhole said gratefully.

"It's what I do," said number forty-seven.

**Short I know, but we got progress going on now. **

**Next chapter should be the last. This story has been going on longer than I intended, but it's almost done. The guys and Sam are almost home.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter for this long running story. That's all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Central Park Zoo Otter Habitat)**

Danny walked back into the otter cave with a depressed look on his face. He just went over to his uncle's bed and lied down upon it. Marlene was sitting on her bed, painting when she saw Danny walking in.

She put down her paint supplies and said, "Hey Danny. Are you okay?"

Danny shrugged and said, "She has a boyfriend. And he's a human too."

He curled up on the bed and said, "Sometimes I wish me and my family were still human."

Marlene laughed and said, "Well you're not even two years old. If you were a human, you'd still be a baby at this point. Not a juvenile."

Danny let out a chuckle and said, "Guess you have a point."

The day passed and before long, night came and the two of them went to bed. However, neither one was asleep for long before Danny felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Danny. Danny wake up," came a familiar voice.

Danny's eyes shot open and he looked up. He saw his mother standing before him, with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. Danny smiled back and jumped right into her arms.

"MOM! YOU'RE BACK!" Danny cried in joy.

Danny's outburst woke Marlene up and she looked up to see Sam there holding Danny in her arms. Both of them were tearing up. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the whole scene. The penguins waddled in afterward, with Julien still on his leash and still bound with tape.

"Mm-phh," Julien still complained.

Skipper sighed and said, "Okay Rico. Release Ringtail. Make it quick."

Rico chuckled darkly and gave Julien a sinister look. Julien knew what Rico was planning and he turned to run as Rico chased after him. Skipper gave a smile of satisfaction and laughed.

"So what happens now?" Danny asked.

Sam set Danny down and said, "And now we go home Danny. It's been a crazy couple of days and I could use a good rest."

Danny nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go home."

Skipper nodded as well and said, "Right. So let's go back to the HQ and send you two home. It can all be done from there."

Sam nodded gratefully and a second later they heard a loud scream from outside. Rico must have caught Julien.

"I never get tired of that sound," Skipper said and everyone in the room laughed.

**(Later in the penguin HQ)**

Sam and Danny were gathered with the penguins in the HQ as Kowalski readied his teleportation device. Skipper had made Kowalski test the device on an apple before using it to make sure that it couldn't hurt the subjects it was being used on. All it did was make the apple teleport to the other side of the room.

"So you guys are sure this thing is safe?" Sam asked.

Kowalski nodded and said, "We just tested it two minutes ago. There is a ninety-eight percent chance that this will go flawlessly."

"And the other two percent?" Sam asked.

Kowalski shrugged and said, "It could set you on fire."

"Oh lord," Sam said and rolled her eyes.

"But most likely it would just singe your fur. So what do you say? Take the risk?" Kowalski asked.

Sam looked down at Danny and then back at Kowalski.

"And this'll take us right back to our cage back in St. Louis?" Sam asked.

Kowalski nodded and Sam said, "So do it. Send us home."

Kowalski nodded and started up his machine.

As it warmed up, Sam looked back at the guys and said, "Thanks again guys. For coming to get me."

Skipper saluted her and in a flash, the two were gone from the room leaving only the penguins behind. That was it. The two were back home where they belonged. But just as the two had disappeared, there came a beeping sound from the penguins computer and it sounded urgent. Kowalski turned to it, to see that one the files under 'Blowhole' had come up and was now flashing on the screen.

Kowalski looked at it and said, "Well this is odd."

"What have you got Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski typed in a code and said, "This was one Blowhole's old files on a zeppelin armada. Lighter than air travel. I scraped these files because I considered them obsolete and unusable. The only way that it can be activated now is if the project itself activated."

"What are you saying Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"It means that Blowhole is putting something together. But what that is a mystery to me," Kowalski stated.

Just then Skipper's gut began rumbling and growling. Louder than ever. Something big was going on. And it wasn't good.

"It's going to get bad boys. My gut is telling me so," Skipper said.

All four of the penguins, including Rico, gave nervous appearances as they each looked at the screen as the file continued flashing wildly in the darkness.

**(St Louis)**

Sam and Danny appeared in a flash in their cage back in the St. Louis zoo, but for the moment both were patting their fur trying to quell the burning sensation they were both feeling.

"Ow. Two percent. Two percent," Sam said.

As soon as the feeling subsided, Sam perked her ears up to hear if anyone woke up from the noise. There were no sounds. Sam sighed in relief and lied back down with Danny curling up next to her. But a few minutes later there came the sound of the door to the room opening and a minute later there was a light tapping noise on her cage. Sam looked up, but couldn't see very well in the darkness. But the following voice was all she needed to know who was there.

"Hey sis," said the voice.

**(Elsewhere)**

Blowhole was sitting in his water tank as he listened to his speaker. The bug must not have been able to get teleported along with Sam. Probably an organic matter kind of thing, but regardless Blowhole could hear plenty that the penguins were talking about. And how right they were to fear the worst.

"Enjoy your peace for now pen-gu-ins. Keep imagining that you are safe where you are. But you won't be for long, because I am on my way. And I am NOT ALONE!" Blowhole said and began howling with an evil laugh.

The view zooms out from him showing him riding in a airship piloted by an unseen person. As the view pulls out some more, it reveals several more airships and then a dozen and then dozens more flying over the ocean and the whole time the only that could be heard was the rumble of the engines and the howling laughter of Doctor Blowhole. Their destination? New York City.

**And thus ends this really long running story. Didn't mean to take this long to write it, but hopefully the next story will be done more quickly. The next story itself will take place a few days where this one ends. **

**And can anyone guess who Sam's visitor is? I think you all know. **

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
